Tokyo Mew Mew: Truth or Dare
by ThisPenNameIzTaken
Summary: Dare TMM characters to do WHATEVER you want! Dare them by reviewing every ep/chapter. You can be in it too! To find out more plz read! :
1. Introduction

Before I start a few words. I am Em. OKAY DONE!!

Em: Welcome to the first "episode" of Truth or Dare, Tokyo Mew Mew Style. I am your host Em! . Kish do the disclaimer

Kish: **Em does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Pudding: Before we get any of your reviews, we're going to make Mint-oneechan do funny stuff. Na No Da

Mint: Why me?

Em: Coz. Go and drink tea upside-down.

Mint: - Frowns. Drinks tea upside-down

Em: Just checking that everyone knows what Truth or Dare is…You review this giving anyone in Tokyo Mew Mew and me a dare, you can do as many dares and truths as you want.

Lettuce: When we get your reviews we will all do the truths and dares that you tell us to do.

Em: If you want to come into the episodes then just write in your review "Please put me in the episodes" or something like that.

Pudding: If you come into the episodes this then means that people can dare you in them and we will write what you say. Na No Da

Mint: - Trying to sneak through un-noticed-

Em: Mint…Impersonate everything that Pudding does.

Mint: Please! Review or it'll just be me doing everything!

Em: Pudding…

Pudding: -Does cartwheels-

Mint: -Crashes through window- Help!

Em: Before I end this I want every Mew Mew to have said something…

Ichigo: I love Masaya!

Zakuro: Do I have to?

Em: You just did.

Pudding: Review, people! Em gives me a tip for every person that reviews!


	2. Chapter 1: Where Mint marries a Hobo

Em: Hi! I didn't realise that so many people would reply, it's only been-

Pudding: Tips! Tips please! Na No Da

Em: Just a second – Kish, If you wouldn't mind?

Kish: Make someone else do it.

Em: Fine Deep Blue, Do the disclaimer.

Deep Blue: ...

Em: -Evil Look-

Deep Blue: -sigh- Em does not own Tokyo Mew Mew. But I'm not doing this every chapter.

Em: Good Deep Blue, Heres a cookie for being good. Right Pudding, that's ..., 8 reviews so 8... Coins. Here you are.

Pudding: Thank you Em-Oneechan. Na No Da

Em: On with the truth or dares!! Hazar!

Ichigo: Someone's sugar rushed...

Em: Who shall I make read this out? Hmmm... Tart!!

Tart: Awww do I ha-

Em: Pudding!

Pudding: Tar-Tar, read them and you get a kiss from me.

Tart: Ok. This first review is from MewToffee...

_Kya Yay Konichiwa Minna-san!  
dares: Ryou-Kun Your my Boyfriend now k. your not allowed to go near any other girl. ESPICIALLY ICHIGO!  
Mint: Kiss Pai  
Kish: Kiss Retasu  
Ya All i Got For now.  
Luv MewToffee  
P.s Can i Star Permanently-puppy dog eyes- Pwease_

_Em: Sure. –Poofs in MewToffee- _

Toffee: Kyaaaa Ryou-Kun!! -Hugs him-

Em: Ryou...

Ryou: ...hi-um...

Em: You have to. It's a dare.

Ryou: -Sighs- Fine. Ichigo stay the hell away from me; I have a girlfriend now. –Kisses Toffee-

Toffee: -Kisses back-

Ichigo: But I don't-I never did- You're a Baka anyway Ryou.

Toffee: You did not just call Ryou-kun a Baka!! Mew Mew Toffee METAMORPHO-SIS!!

Ichigo: I'm Sorry!! Forgive Me Toffee-chan!!

Toffee: -Shrugs and goes to Ryou

- Fine, but-

Tart: Someone get on with the next dare!! Mint!

Mint: Why oh why is everyone mean to me?

Em: Don't make me get the hobos!

Mint: What the-

Em: You'll see – Wait for BubblesBoo's review.

Mint: -Kisses Pai-

Pudding: You can stop now Mint-oneechan – The Dare is done now Na No Da...

Kish: Do I have to?

Em: HOBO'S ATTACK!!

Kish: Okay, Okay –Kisses Lettuce- Your not a bad Kisser, you could be next after Koneko-Chan

Everyone: Hentaii!!

Em: Tart-

Tart: Yes ok – Pudding where's my kiss?

Pudding: Right here Na No Da! -Kisses Tart-

Tart: This next one's from mew mew lucinda:

_:D CAN I BE IN IT PLEASE!¬¬ please?_

Em: Sure –Poofs in Lucinda- You can be in charge of telling people what to do.

Lucinda: Cool! The next Review is From BubblesBoo...

_Can I be in the episodes?  
Kishu: Hi!  
Ryou: Who do you like? (and don't say Ichigo or yourself)  
Mint: (MWAHAHAHAHAHA) Give all your money to...mhm...Ryou, and marry a hobo.  
Ichgio: Kiss Masaya.  
Masaya: Have you ever cheated on Ichigo? If yes, with who?  
Em: Hi!  
Kishu: Teleport to my house, then teleport me anywhere I want to go. c(:  
Well, I should go now because I'm in school, and we're about to have a firedrill.  
Bye bye!  
-winks and does peace sign-_

Em: Sure. -Poofs in Meg-

Meg: Hola!

Pudding: Bonjour Na No Da!

Kish: Hi

Ryou: I like my girlfriend, Toffee.

Mint: Must I?

Lucinda: HOBOS AT- Oh Wait, your married to a hobo.

Mint: I am? But I-Wait-I can't marry a hobo-I have no money for a wedding!

Ryou: Thats right, coz you're giving it to me! -snatches money-

Ryou: -Buys Toffee toffees-

Ichigo: Thank you Meg! -Kisses Masaya-

Meg: You're welcome Ichigo.

Lucinda: Masaya...

Masaya: What? Oh yeah loads of times, Moe, Miwa, some girl on the street...

Ichigo: YOU BAKA! AFTER I KISSED YOU! STRAWBERRY BELL! -ATTACKS MASAYA-

Em: We'll leave those two to their battle.

Masaya: But I have no weap-

Em: Dignity? Good then you'll have none to lose. Hi Meg!

Lucinda: Go Kish, go!

Kish: Kish Away!! -Teleports to Meg's house-

Meg: Take me to china.

Kishu: Why China?

Meg: Just do it.

Kish: -Teleports to China with Meg-

Toffee: Kyaaa! Next Review is from The Glorious Fangirl

_I love this! I would love to be in an episode, too, call me Mandy! _

_Hey, where's Tart, Pie, Ryou, Keiichiro, Masha, and Masaya? Are they not going to be in this? That's okay if they're not, I haven't read TMM in a long time, but I still know _

_the characters... (TMM was my first manga, 7th grade, borrowed from friend. I am now in 11th so it's hard to remember...)_

Anyways... I dare Kish to go and buy himself a tutu and dance to Hot by Avril Lavigne while you, Em, record it!

Em: Sure - You can be in the next one. They are gonna be in it.

Lucinda: KISH! GET BACK FROM CHINA!

Kish: -Comes back from China with Noodles- What? NO WAY!

Meg: Yes way.

Kish: I-uh-I don't have any Earth money!

Ryou: Here -Hands money-

Kishu: -Teleports to ballet shop and back- Let's get this over with. -Starts dancing-

Em: -Records dance- I wonder if Mika will change her mind after the next review.

Meg: You mean this one from MikaTheCatHanyou

_Kish: You are officially my boyfriend  
Em: I read your review from Truth or Dare. (calls evil demons from the underworld) Attack her my minions!  
Mint: Dump your favorite tea in the ocean  
Ichigo: Dump Masaya  
Masaya: Dont cry when she dumps you and try to kiss Em  
Ryou: turn into Alto and be my pet kitty. I LOVE KITTIES! Dont worry. I'll give you back next chapter.  
Taruto: Do you love Pudding? Attach yourself to a lie detector. If your lying my minions will attack you.  
Deep Blue: How did you feel when I won the title of most evil and became ruler of the underworld and you didnt? _

_IM QUEEN OF THE UNDER WORLD! All be afraid. VERY afraid. BYE!_

_Mika-chan_

Kish: I have a girlfriend-Cool! Hi Mika!

Em: AAAGGGHH - Meg - TAKE OVER! -Crashes through window-

Meg: Sure! Mint-

Mint: Goodbye Herbal Grey. I'll miss you. -Dumps Herbal Grey in the ocean- Keiichiro make me a new cup of Herbal Grey-no sugar.

Ichigo: I allready did!

Masaya: Forgive me. I was always thinking of you! -Tries to kiss Em- Hey where is she?

Meg: Running from Mika's Minions.

Em: -Poofs back- Did someone call me?

Masaya: I have to kiss you.

Em: Back I go! -Poofs back to Demons-

Meg: I suppose that counts as "trying".

Pudding: Meg-oneechan,I think Toffee-Oneechan might hurt someone.

Toffee: End of chapter I'll get him back! -rocks back and forth-End of chapter end of chapter.

Ryou: -Turns into Alto. Scratches Mika-

Taruto: No I don't -turns red-

Lie Detector: That is a BIG Lie

Pudding: Phew Na No Da!

Deep Blue: THAT CONTEST WAS RIGGED! RIGGED I TELL YOU! NARUKU THINKS SO TO!

Pudding: I am afraid.

Em: -Poofs back with scratches- Hi everyone! -Sees Masaya- Bye everyone!

Toffee: I want Ryou-kun back!!

Meg: You can have him back as soon as Chapter 2 begins.

Toffee: EM!! WRITE FAST!!


	3. Chapter 2: Where Ichigo is pregnant

Em: Hi again everyone! Before I start I just wanted to say that so far all of these have been written with the help of my friend-Mew Tofee.

Toffee: -Swaying back and forth- Ryou! Ryou!

Em: -Poofs in Ryou/Alto- Here you are Toffee!

Alto: -Licks Toffee and becomes Ryou again-

Toffee: YAY!!

Em: Um...Tart-Disclaimer.

Tart: Why do you always pick the ones who'll be most annoyed?

Em: Because they'll be most annoyed. Disclaimer.

Tart:** Em does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Em: Good boy. Now I said that I'd let Mandy in this episode so... –Poofs in Mandy- Thanks for waiting!

Mandy: That's fine. Can I read the next review?

Em: Sure!

Mandy: Yay! This one's from ThatHyperGirlFromEnglish.

_Ohh! Hiya! Great idea you got going here ;)_

Okay, my dare would be for Ichigo to kiss Kisshu right infront of Masaya and Ryou! :P Also, I would absolutly love to be in your story (my names Sian, if you need it) :P

subs and favs

Hope to hear more soon!

Em: Thanks – It's not my idea though – Loads of people do it!

Pudding: May I "Poof" in Sian Na No Da?

Em: Yeah sure!

Pudding: -Poofs in Sian- Hello Na No Da!

Sian: Hi Pudding!

Ichigo: There's no rule about some-one else not kissing Kish. –Kisses Kish-

Lettuce: Uh-Ichigo? I think Mika might get angry with you if you carry that on...

Ichigo: Let her be.

Kish: -Pulling away- Geez Ichigo, couldn't you have done this before I got a girlfriend? I mean you had ages! I'm with Mika now.

Ichigo: -Blushing- Sorry, I was-uh-just doing the dare!

Everyone: ...

Em: Sian? Want to read the review?

Sian: Sure; Me says:

_Ichigo: i dare you to not dump Masaya_

Ichigo: You mean go out with him again? Groan Masaya...

Masaya: Happily! Tea?

Ichigo: Um...yeah.

Em: Lets leave them to it. This next one's from Me, again.

_Dares:  
Ichigo: tell Masaya that youre pregnant of him  
Masaya: faint  
Kisshu: youre not the oficial boyfriend of Mika you are not pertenenci of anyone youre free  
Ryou: tell Masaya that put the name of his baby Ryou Shirogane  
Masaya: late of lisen Ryou tryed to kill him  
Mint: begin tto drink caffe  
Deep Blue: act like a dumb  
Truth  
Ryou: ¿You like Lettuce?  
thats all bye for now_

Ichigo: ...Masaya?

Masaya: Yeah?

Ichigo: I'm-uh-you're gonna be a dad...Can I faint?

Pudding: Yep Na No Da!

Ichigo+Masaya: Simultaneously faint.

Kishu: Um...I'm free? I choose Mika.

Ryou: Masaya you're babies name is Ryou Shirogane...DAMN I'm not the only Ryou Shirogane anymore...

Masaya: Um...What? Does Ryou kill me?

Ryou: Hopefully. Me-Can you review next time and tell us what you mean by that?

Mint: No problem-Thanks Me! –Drinks caffee-in tea form.

Hobo: Can I have some Mint Hobo?

Kish: Um...Guys? Where'd the Hobo come from?

Deep Blue: What Dumb Truth? Me no get word.

Ryou: No. Me like Toffee.

Toffee: Speaking of me-I'll read the next review from No name x)

_i like to read review other people leave, for some reaon.  
Ryou: you are not MewToffee's boyfriend. You pick who you want to date.  
Kishu: you are MikaTheCatHanyou's boyfriend.she is "queen of the under world"!that is pretty awesome.  
(and i like ryou more than kishu, so, yeah)  
Em: Can I be in it? (if yes, call me Hana)  
masaya: kiss ichigo  
_

_ichigo: kiss back  
masaya & ichigo: go in a closet_

Toffee: Yes...he...IS!! You've made a sworn ENEMY No name x) x(

Ryou: I think I'll stick to Toffee, but since I pick I'll just give Ichigo a quick peck 

Toffee: -Smoke coming out ears-

Ryou: Joke.

Kish: I know; I like that! –Kisses Mika-

Em: -Poofs in Hana- Hi!

Hana: Whats up?

Em: We're doing your dares. Masaya?

Masaya: -Wakes up- No prob –Kisses Ichigo-

Ichigo: -Wakes up- Kisses back- So THIS is why I liked Masaya, I don't need to be asked twice! –Gets in closet-

Pudding: Does this mean Masaya and Ichigo-oneechan together again now Na No Da?

Mint: I think so...yuck.

Hana: This review is from Mew Pirate.

_Please put me in the episode._

Ichigo: I dare you to kiss Ryou and break up with Masaya!  
Mint: I dare you to be Ichigo's personal slave for a day!

Em: Mew Pirate? You can be in the next one-This one's almost over.

Ichigo: Back and forth PLEASE NO MEW TOFFEE WILL KILL ME!

Toffee: Spot on.

Ichigo: -Kisses Ryou-

Ryou: -Pulls away-

Tofee: -Kills Ichigo- Good boy Ryou!

Ichigo: -Defends self with Strawberry Bell- MasayaIt'sOverWAAAAHHHH

Masaya: Ichigo, wanna go out with me?

Ichigo: YES! –Kisses Masaya- Mint, do my chores, I'm busy tonight!

Mint: -Does Ichigo's chores-

Zakuro: That was easy, why didn't you argue Mint?

Mint: I don't wan't to be attacked by my own husband. –Kisses hobo. Spits into spittoon-

Keiichiro: That's it for now. Bye! ...

Em, Mandy, Sian and Hana: Bye!


	4. Chapter 3: Where Kish is stuck in Spanis

Em: Before I start I just wanted to say if you ask to star it means you are in for one episode. Toffee can stay because she is my best friend. I don't KNOW BubblesBoo but I've reviewed her and vice versa so she can be in it too. Mika I have seen her reviews and she has reviewed so the permanent guest stars are Toffee, Meg and Mika if she asks.

Pudding: Em-oneechan the reviews now Na No Da!

Ichigo: Yes-the reviews.

Em: Wait-let me Poof in MewPirate. –Poofs in MewPirate- Hi!

MewPirate: Cool...

Em: And I think BubblesBoo asked to star in it so –Poofs in Meg- Hi!

Meg: Hey! Let's get on with the reviews-oh yeah and **Em does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.** This one's from me-BubblesBoo.

_la la la  
that was funny.  
masaya: kiss any girl you want to kiss.and...am i the only person who doesn't hate you? 0.o i think ichigo hates you from cheating on her!  
kishu: you are my brother. c(: HOLA BIG BROTHER! xD  
ryou: dye your hair pink and if you don't want to do that... -pulls hammer out of hammer space- -smirks evilly- now dye your hair pink  
toffe: no hurting me for making ryou dye his hair pink  
ichigo: do you hate masaya now?and did you dump him?  
mint: heres you money back -hands 1 dollar to mint- i stole it from ryou -hiding the other 90 million kagillion dollors behind back.  
kish: heh heh...i forgot your name for a second -sweatdrops- teleport to france and got a bunch or croissants for everyone, and if you can't speak french bring me with you since i DO speak french.and aren't i the bestest little sister ever.  
masaya: do you have ANY fangirs? 0.o  
well, thats all i can think of right now.yesterday was my last day of school! YAY! everyone, sing what time is it! i sing the part of gabriella, pudding is sharpay, tart is ryan, and any boy who wants to can be troy. everyone else is background.LOL!  
well, bye bye!  
-winks and does peace sign-_

Masaya: -Kisses Zakuro-

Zakuro: -Kisses back-

Ichigo: WAAAHHHH MASAYA YOU BAKA YOU WERE MEANT TO KISS ME!

Masaya: Ichigo, sorry but I've found someone else

Ichigo: Mew Mew Strawberry. METAMORPHOSIS! STRAWBERRY SUPRISE!

Masaya: -Ducking- I think so-

Zakuro: Not anymore, let's go Masaya! You're mine now! –Leaves with Masaya-

Kishu: I am? Cool! Hola una más vieja hermana, cómo está usted, i didn' ¡t sabe que I incluso tenía una hermana! Woah I didn't know I knew Spanish!

Meg: Uh...What did he say?

Pudding: He said "Hello older sister, how are you, I didn't know I even had a sister!" Na No Da

Ryou: PINK? I think I'd rather have the-

Meg: -Hits Ryou with space hammer- And that was just a test-run.

Ryou: I'll be right back...

Toffee: I won't hurt you Meg-Now we get to see the feminine side of Ryou, hehe-Wait-That means...RYOU GET BACK HERE I DON'T WANNA BE A LESBIAN COUPLE!

Ichigo: YES YES YES and no he dumped me-WAAAHHH

Mint –Evil Glare-

Meg: Fine –Hands Mint 1000-

Mint: -Snatching money- Give me the rest!

MewPirate: Want me to deal with that? Mew Mew Pirate. METAMORPHOSIS. Ribbon...GOLDEN TREASURE STEAL –Money flies out of Meg's hand and into Mint's-

Ryou: -Enters with fuchsia coloured hair-

Everyone but Toffee and Ryou: -Holds back laugh-

Meg: It's allright, you can laugh!

Ryou: Hey! Who said-

Meg: It was _my_ dare and _I_ say everyone can laugh!

Everyone but Toffee and Ryou: -Laughs-

Toffee: Meg: You are SO lucky that we have to do the dares!

Kish: Bien, puesto que I can' español de discurso entonces you' de la parada de t; mejor de d venido conmigo megohmio. Usted es sí un pequeño SIS muy agradable

Pudding: He says "Well, since I can't stop speaking Spanish then you'd better come with me Meg. Yes you are a very nice little sis" Na No Da

Meg: You'd better come too Pudding.

Meg+Pudding+Kishu: -Teleport to France-

Masaya: -Back with Zakuro- Of course, everyone loves me.

Everyone:

What time is it?  
Summertime  
It's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time  
That's right, say it loud

What time is it?  
The time of our lives  
Anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime  


School's out, scream and shout!

Masaya  
Finally summer's here  
Good to be chiilin' out  
I'm off the clock  
The pressures out  
Now my girl's what it's all about

Zakuro  
Ready for some sunshine  
For my heart to take a chance  
I'm here to stay  
Not movin' away  
Ready for a summer romance

Mayaya and Zakuro  
Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out  
Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now

What time is it?  
Summertime  
It's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time  
That's right, say it loud

What time is it?  
The time of our lives  
Anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime  
School's out, scream and shout!

Ichigo  
We've got no rules  
No summer school  
I'm free to shop till I drop

Ryou  
It's an education vacation

Ichigo and Ryou  
And the party never has to stop

Ichigo  
We've got things to do  
I'll see you soon

Ryou  
And we're really gonna miss you all

Ichigo  
I'll see you and you

Ryou  
And you and you

Ichigo and Ryou  
Bye bye until next fall

Ichigo  
Bye bye

Ichigo and Ryou  
Everybody ready going crazy yeah we're out  
Come on and let me here you say it now right now

What time is it?  
Summertime  
It's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time  
That's right, say it loud

What time is it?  
The time of our lives  
Anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime  
School's out, scream and shout!

Masaya and Zakuro  
No more wakin' up at 6 am  
'Cause now our time is all our own

Ichigo and Ryou  
Enough already, we're waiting come on let's go

All  
Out of control

Others  
All right  
Everybody  
Yeah  
Come on

All  
School pride lets show it  
The champions we know it  
Wildcats  
Are the best  
Red white and gold

When it's time to win we do it  
We're number one we proved it  
Let's live it up  
Party down  
That's what the summer's all about  


All  
What time is it?

Zakuro  
Summertime is finally here

All  
Let's celebrate

Masaya and Zakuro  
We wanna hear you loud and clear now

All  
School's out

Tart and Pudding  
We can sleep as late as we want to

All  
It's party time

Masaya, Zakuro, Ichigo, Ryou, Tart, and Pudding  
Now we can do whatever we wanna do

All  
What time is it  
It's summertime  
We're lovin' it  
Come on and say okay now  
what time is it  
It's party time  
Let's go and have  
The time of our lives (more) (less)

Em: Uh...What's up with Zakuro? She's singing a HAPPY song! Happy!

Pudding+Meg+Kishu: -Return with croissants-Hi everyone!

Em: Woah! I didn't realise that one review would take up so much space! That's it for now-please keep reviewing!


	5. Chapter 4: Where Kish is very happy

Em:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. **Hi everyone! Let's get strait into this, Kish?

Kish: ¡Esta primera revisión es de mi novia-HEY! ¿POR QUÉ TODAVÍA ESTOY HABLANDO ESPAÑOL?

Pudding: He says "This first review is from my girlfriend-HEY! WHY AM I STILL SPEAKING SPANISH?" Na No Da

Kish: BubblesBoo, is YOUR faul- wait- I'm speaking English again! Anyway, this one is from MikaTheCatHanyou.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Im evil.  
Kish: (kisses him) I love you very very very much.  
Toffe: Here's Alto back.  
Deep Blue: TOO BAD! I WON AND YOU DIDNT! MINIONS FROM THE UNDERWORLD! ATTACK!  
Mint: No tea for a month  
Zakuro: Streak on National TV  
Ichigo: No strawberries for a month  
Em: Can I guest star? Kish would be very happy.  
Ryou: Buy me a kitty.  
Keiichiro: Make me a cake for my Onee-chan's b-day. Her name is Wolf._

MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Never give me sugar even if I ask. (glares at Em) Aw srew that. GIVE ME SUGAR! Im PURE evil

Mika-chan

Kish: I love you very very very very much too! –Kisses back-

Deep Blue: -Pulling out sword- Do you want to fight for it?

Mint: No...tea? Kiiechiro, make me some coffee please.

Zakuro: ...-Streaks on National TV-

Em: Hey-uh-what's with the crowd outside?

Zakuro: Paparazzi – Get used to it.

Em: Right...

Ichigo: What?! I'll go crazy! I can't live without-Yum-Mango!

Em: Yeah sure –Poofs in Mika- Hi

Mika: Hi –Kisses Kish-

Kish: -Kisses back-

Mika: Back soon! Kish – Show me space!

Kish: Sure! –Teleports away with Mika-

Ryou: Sure just a minute...ICHIGO GET DOWN HERE!

Ichigo: I'm right here!

Ryou: -Kisses Ichigo-

Ichigo: -Gets nervous and becomes a cat-

Ryou: Here, all yours-Oh yeah, right...

Toffee: RYOU YOU BAKA!!

Ryou: -Kisses Toffee-

Toffee: -Kisses back- You're off the hook

Keiichiro: No problem –Goes off to make cake-

Em: No. You said no sugar – anyway Pudding ate it all.

Pudding: Reviews! Reviews Na No Da! Sailor-Solar-1994 says:

_HIYA IM KISSA!!  
I dare:  
Ryou to make out with Ichigo  
TAruto to kiss Purin  
Kish to ask Pai out  
Lettuce to kiss Zakuro and  
Keiichiro chas Masaya with a big stick screaming i am going to kill you_

Please put me in the dares indefinatly

Kissa xx

Toffee: RYOU IS NOT ALLOWED NEAR ICHIGO!

Ryou: I just did.

Toffee: Don't make me put you back ON the hook!

Tart: Well-It's a dare so I suppose that I really MUST have to –Kisses Pudding-

Kish: -Teleporting back- Pai will you go out with me?

Mika: KISH YOU ARE DEAD

Kish: It was a dare!

Mika: You didn't even ASK to back out!

Pai: What does it matter? No I won't Kish. There. You're back with Mika!

Kish: -Kisses Mika-

Mika: -Kisses back-

Lettuce: -Kisses Zakuro-

Zakuro: -Pulls away and brushes teeth-

Masaya: -Cuts a slice from Keiichiro's cake-

Keiichiro: -Chases Masaya with a large stick- I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!

Em: How 'bout you can be in until someone dares you – Hows that? -Poofs in Kissa-

Kissa: Someone please dare me something!

Meg: The next review is from The Glorious Fangirl

_Yay! Send me the video, I'll put it on YouTube!_

Mint: Drink a cup of Masaya's tea  
Ichigo: Have YOU ever cheated on Masaya? The lie detector knows all!  


_Kish: Dye your hair red and don't change it for one full episode_

That's all I can think of for now! Bye!

Toffee: What do you mean by video?

Mint: Sorry, I'm not allowed tea – give me the same dare in maybe 5-6 episodes!

Ichigo: No – I was loyal, unlike SOME PEOPLE –Evil glare at Masaya-

Lie Detector: -Green-

Kish: -Dies hair red and looks in mirror- Nice new look, handsome!

Kissa: The reviews! MewMewFerret says

_LOLZ!! HOBOS!  
I'd like to star, plz? Call me Misheru  
Deep Blue: the contest was not rigged!  
Everyone: act out the Harry Potter Puppet Pals 'The mysterious ticking noise'. I don't really care who plays who  
Tart and Pudding: you will hit a pinata with me!! hits pinata and misses  
Ichigo: ha!! I have seen your stash of strawberries!  
Keiichiro: I WANT A COOKIE!  
Masaya: you're not so bad. TREES ARE IMPORTANT!! DOWN WITH POLLUTION!_

I HAD LOTS OF ICEPOPS!

Misheru: Yay I'm here!

Em: Hey! I didn't even poof you in!

Misheru: Yeah – I can poof myself.

Deep Blue: WAS TOO! Mika – Who have YOU ever hurt in your life, let alone killed?

Snape: Pai

Dumbledore: Keiichiro

Masaya: Ron

Zakuro: Hermione

Ryou: Harry

Deep Blue: Voldermort

Everyone: -Acts out Potter Puppet Pals: The Mysterious Ticking Noise- /watch?vZf7V6hI9Uqc

Mika: More than you ever will!

Tart: Cool

Pudding: SHE MISSED! MORE SWEETS FOR ME!! –Hits piñata spot on-

Ichigo: GIVE IT BAC-I mean um...I don't know what you are talking about!

Keiichiro: -Finally hitting Masaya- THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH MY FOOD! Here you are!

Misheru: No nuts

Keiichiro: Oh...Here you are!

Mishero: -Eating cookie- YUM!

Masaya: Thank...you... –Faints-

Pudding: GIMME GIMME ICEPOPS NA NO DA

Kissa: Here's a review from XsilverstrX

_uh...um... could you dare the strawberry person to... um... kiss one of her girl friends (the ones that go to school with her...) um...yah..._

I DO NOT CONVERSE NOR DO I BELIEVE IN MAKING FRIENDS, TO KEEP TO THIS CODE I HAVE GIVEN MY LIFE TO HEROU, THE BYUU AND I WILL NOT FALTER IN MY LOYALTIES.

Meg: Ichigo...

Ichigo: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME "THE STRAWBERRY PERSON"? Em? POOF HER IN

Em: She...Uh...

Ichigo: JUST...DO...IT...

Em: -Poofs in XsilverstrX

Silver: Ichigo just do the-

Ichigo: Oh yeah – one second... –Gives Pudding a light kiss on the cheek- NOW BACK TO YOU...Mew Mew Strawberry, METAMORPHOSIS. RIBBON STRAWBERRY SUPRISE!

Silver: Eek, I'm outa here, I never asked to be "Poofed" in any way!

Em: Oh yeah, sorry –Poofs Silver out-

Ichigo: Em, poof me out!

Em: -Poofs Ichigo out- Well, we can't do anymore reviews without Ichigo in here so that's it for now, see ya all!


	6. Chapter 5: Where Kish gets amnesia

Em: I KNOW I KNOW; Lettuce does not go to school with Ichigo!!

Ichigo: -Kisses Moe- Happy?

Em: Pai.

Pai: **Em does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Em: This review is from Michaiah

_Hallo my guineas! XD Happy Dare-mas, everyone: I got presents! DARES!_

Em: Let me permanently guest star? PLZ?  
Ichigo: Uh...tell Taruto he's a runt over and over again. XD Did I mention I hate you? Nothing personal, except YOU STOLE MAH BOY!  
Mint: Date Deep Blue.  
Lettuce: Kiss Masaya, but I'd advise using lots of coats of lipstick. Y'know, so his lips don't touch yours? XD  
Pudding: Do the Worm with Taruto to the song Funkytown.  
Zakuro: Turn into a wolf and go talk to Amaterasu.  
Kishu: You have amnesia. You are my boyfriend Kishu and we both want to go murder Ichigo and Masaya.  
Taruto: When Ichi tells you you're a runt, tell her she's a over and over again. Take THAT, Ichigo! 3  
Everyone: For the rest of the season, whenever Pai says the word 'the', punch him and say 'Punched you no punch back!'  
Pai: You have amnesia. Your name is Bob and you hate germs and computers. Oh and you want to kill Ichigo and Masaya.  
Deep Blue: Uh...Become Shallow Blue. XD

Yep, that's it. PS: I'm guest-starring as FireShade Michaiah. If anyone does not do my dares, I will personally behead them with my Sword of Silver (FireShade Michaiah, METAMORPHO-SIS! Sword of Silver! Ribon Silver Strike! Ribon Silver Slash! Ribon Fatal Strike!). Especially Ichigo and Masaya and except Kishu.

Em: -Poofs in Michaiah- Hi

Michaiah: Hi!

Ichigo: Tart!

Tart: Yep?

Ichigo: RUNT RUNT RUNT RUNT RUNT RUNT RUNT RUNT RUNT-

Tart: -Jumps on Ichigo-

Ichigo: Yeah, everyone does. Which boy did I steal from you?

Michaiah: Not telling.

Mint: -Kisses Deep Blue-

Lettuce: -Puts on coats and coats of lipstick- Kisses Masaya-

Masaya: Why does everyone hate me just because I like trees?

Meg: I don't hate you.

Em: I don't hate you just coz you like trees.

Masaya: Then why do you?

Em: -Shrugs-

Pudding+Tart: -Do the worm to the song Funkytown-

Zakuro: Mew Mew Zakuro. METAMORPHOSIS. Hello Amaterasu

Amaterasu: Hello.

Kish: Where am I?

Mika: -Kisses Kish-

Kish: Hey get off! I'm with this other girl - what's your name again?

Michaiah: Michaiah.

Kish: Yeah. Let's go and kill Ichigo and Masaya!

Ichigo+Masaya: RUN!

Mika: I am SO gonna kill you, did you FORGET that I am queen of the underworld??

Michaiah: ...Uh...What did you say about running?

Pai: What? No fair! You can't not say the-

Everyone: -Punches Pai- Punched you no punch back!

Pai: Word the!

Everyone: -Punches Pai- Punched you no punch back!

Pai: Well there's a lot of amnes- Where am I? –Joins Kish and Michaiah-

Shallow Blue: What do I have to do now?

Em: Read the reviews.

Shallow Blue: Ok. This one's from BubblesBoo

_ichigo: mika is going to kill you for kissing kish!(it isn't very smart to kiss the boyfriend of the queen of the underworld/evilest person ever.) have fun getting killed by mika.  
em: get i guest star?  
pudding: kiss tart on the cheek  
tart: do you like pudding ;)_

Ichigo: I know. I'm used to it.

Em: You already are!

Meg: I know.

Pudding: -Kisses Tart-

Tart: Y-no. Yo! Yo everyone! Yo!

Pudding: This is from Sailor-Solar1994 Na No Da

_Okay, I want Keiichiro to go out with ME!  
Mint and Pudding- figure out a way to get Ichigo and Ryou together  
Lettuce- kidnap Pai  
Tart- Kiss Purin a hundred times  
Masaya- Kiss someone then throw yourself of a building_

Keiichiro: Ok. –Kisses Kissa-

Kissa: -Kisses back-

Toffee: Don't even think about it...-Evil Glare-

Lettuce: -Kidnaps Pai-

Tart: -Kisses Pudding 100 times-

Pudding: Thank you Tar-Tar Na No Da!

Masaya: -Kisses Zakuro. Throws self of a building-

Em: That's all that we've got time for-

Meg: Aww...One more? This one's from me!

Em: Fine. One more.

Meg: Yay!

_LOL!  
my review took up a whole chapter -ROFL-  
ryou: do you like your fuchia hair ;)  
zakuro: -mouth drops open- did you just sing a HAPPY song?!... -mouth is wide open-  
kishu: Hola. Me llamo Meg...thats all i can say in span- oh! wait, no...when i was younger i had a friend who live in another state and he taught me to count to ten in spanish. uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, och, nueve, diez. xD oh yeah! i know some spanish!i am awesome! x)  
ryou: if you don't like the fuchia, i can dye your hair rainbow.  
zakuro: isn't masaya younger than you?...  
masaya: are you and zakuro dating now? 0.o  
anyone who is nice: buy me a puppy, plweasee.  
mint: give all your money to kishu.  
kishu: give me 60 percent of the money. you can keep the other 40 percent of the money.  
pudding: -gives a pinata full of candy-  
pudding and tart: have a DDR contest.  
well, bye bye  
-winks and does peace sign-_

Ryou: It's still there? DAMN. –Runs off-

Zakuro: -Kisses Masaya- Did I just kiss Masaya?

Kish: Hola!

Em: I can count to 12. Once doce. (eleven twelve) I know the colours too! Red is rojo, Pink is rosa, Brown is marron, Blue is-

Kish: Stop bragging. I can speak every language in the universe.

Ryou: -Back with blonde hair-

Toffee: YAY! RYOU IS BACK!

Ryou: No I DON'T like fuchsia hair and NO DON'T YOU DARE!

Zakuro: -Shrug- I'm a wolf, that doesn't match either. Only by two years. If my name was Renee he'd be a year older than me. I just said a whole sentence. –Kisses Masaya-

Lettuce: -Buys Meg a puppy-

Meg: Thank you!

Mint: Kish...here. –Hands money-

Kish: -Gives Meg 60-

Meg: Why thank you!

Pudding: YAY! NA NO DA! –Hits Piñata- What's a DDR contest?

Em: Bye now! Review! I know that we don't always get round to your review straight away but we will eventually! BYE!  
.


	7. Chapter 6: Where Em is stressed

Em: **Em does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Pudding: Wow lots of reviews to do Na No Da.

Em: I...know. It's...going...to...take...me...AGES!! But I am a –deep breath- dedicated fan fiction author –counting to ten- so I will –counting to ten in Spanish- do...OKAY ANYONE WHO MENTIONS HOW MANY REVIEWS I HAVE TO GET ROUND TO DOING WILL DIE. I CAN GIVE MYSELF MY OWN POWER YOU KNOW...

Pudding: -cowering- Yes Em-oneechan!

Kish: -walking in- Right – Let's get on with the rev-

Em: THAT'S IT I'M GONNA GO AND GIVE MY SELF SUPERNATURAL POWERS!

Pudding: Run Kish-Oniichan!!

Toffee: While Kish and Em fight, I'll start uhh reading the uhh... you-know-whats! –Whispers- Sailor-Solar1994 says...

_HEY YOU HAVENT PUT IN MY REVIEW!!_

WAH

Same dares as before

Kissa.

Toffee: We did. It just takes us ages to do these. Your review may not get put in straight away.

Kissa: I know, I wrote this before you put it in.

Toffee: That was quick. This one's from me-MewToffee.

_Hi Guys  
Em: poof in Brendan from Pokemon so me and Meg can double date!  
Ryou-kun: -Kisses- lets go out for icecream. Meg and Brendan come too!  
Mint: hows the Hobo husband -smirks- every sentance you say must inlude the word hobo.  
Zakuro: your... singing? and you like..Masaya?...  
Kish: Heres 20 bucks, go buy Mika some chocolates! HUGE CHOCOLATES!  
Keiichiro: How do you feel about Zakuro and Masaya? Mint and the... Hobo guy.  
Lettuce: How do you feel about abut Ryou-kun and me?  
Pudding: you rock!  
Tart: I dare you to um... start a fight with Mint's Husbund.  
Mint's Husband: do you have a name other thn Hobo? do you love your wife  
Meg: arent you happy i asked to bring Breandan in!  
bYE BYE FOR NOW  
-kisses ryou-kun- miss you  
Mew Toffee_

Tart: Em's not here right now so...can I do it?

Toffee: Course you can!

Tart: Okay... –Poofs in goldfish-

Toffee: Uh...Someone had better get that thing a bowl!

Pudding: -Scooping up fish and putting in a bowl- there we are! Let's call it Charlie. That way it's a girl and a boy Na No Da!

Mika: -Poofs in Brendan- Here you go Meg!

Meg: Cool...Hi... –blushes-

Brendan: Hey. –Blushes- So you and I are dating now?

Meg: Uh...yeah I think so...

Brendan: Well...Uh...you gotta do a dare!

Meg: Yeah. Is this part of the dare? –Kisses Brendan-

Brendan: Nope, but it'll do.

Pudding: Closet time Na No Da! –Pushes them both in closest-

Meg: Hey, that was my idea!

Toffee: And this is you. Closet. Now.

Ryou: -kisses back- Sure, -bangs on closet door- Hurry up you two, were going out for Ice cream.

Toffee+Ryou+Brendan+Meg: -go for Ice cream-

Mint: Shut up and leave my Hobo husband alone. –Reads rest of rev- you know what- oh cuddly cupcakes, I won't be speaking much from now on, come on Hobo, let's go.

Zakuro: What's so shocking? –Kisses Masaya- I sing for my love and I love my singing.

Masaya: I bribed with money to make Ichigo jealous

Zakuro: At first.

Masaya: But now

Zakuro: I love

Masaya: Me-I mean you. Me.-starts singing a whole new world-

Kish: Mika... oh yeah the queen of the underworld! -Buys chocolate with nuts in-

Mika: You know I hate nuts!!

Kish: I don't know you. How can I know you hate nuts?

Michaiah: -Kisses Kish-

Kish: -Kisses back-

Mika: ...-Growls- INUYASHA!! GET YOUR LAZY DOG BUTT DOWN HERE TO BEAT UP KISH! SIT BOY!

Keiichiro: I hate them all. I've a girl now. –Kisses Kissa-

Kissa: -Kisses back-

Lettuce: Uhh I have to go now. uhh bye! –Runs away-

Pudding: Arigato Toffee-oneechan!

Tart: -Starts a fight with Mint's Hobo, wins-

Hobo: Yeah my name is Fred and my wife is rich!

Everyone: -sweatdrops-

Meg+Toffee+Brendan+Ryou: WERE BACK!

Meg: And I'm very happy!

Ryou: -kisses back-

Ichigo: The next R is from Mika, MikaTheCatHanyou

_Im feeling VERY evil today.  
Ichigo, Ryou, Pai: YOU 3 R DEAD! Ichigo cause she kissed my boyfriend, Ryou cause he shouldnt kiss any one but his girlfriend- hate it when boys cheat- and Pai cause I hate you.  
Taruto: Heres a cookie. (hands cookie then snatches it away) MWUHAHAHAHA! Now go tell Pudding you love her or no cookie.  
Kish: (kisses him)  
Em: Can I kill the baka strawberry?  
Deep Blue: Lets see. Who have I killed? Sasuke cause he's a male prostitute, Naraku cause he said the contest was rigged, Konan cause I hate her, and Kiba to annoy my best friend but I brought him back to life. And YOU will be next if you dont bow down to my superior evilness._

Im good for now. EM GIVE ME SUGAR OR SREW MASAYA! (yes it was a dare if you dont give me sugar) BYE!

Mika the evil hanyou

Ichigo+Ryou+Pai: -run to California to escape from Mika's evil glare-

Tart: Thanks for the cookie –cookie gets snached away- Oh man... –go's to Pudding- I Love You Pudding! Now wheres my cookie!!

Kish: -kisses back- you know I'm starting to remember you...

Michaiha: AHEM!!

Kish: uhhh... GUYS WAIT FOR ME –runs to California with Michaiah and Mika following him-

Deep Blue: I'll be good, I'll be good!

Em+Kish: were back!

Em: Hey were is everybody??

Toffee: California.

Em: ... – poofs everyone back- I LEAVE FOR 1 HOUR AND YOU GO TO CALIFORNIA!!

Everybody: WERE SORRY!!

Em: Sure, I'll revive her later.

Mika: -kills Ichigo –

Em: -revives her- here you go Mika. –Gives Mika sugar-

Masaya: The next review is from Sailor-Solar1994, aka Kissa

Em: MWAHAHAHAAH YOU'RE DEAD TREE HUGGER!

Lettuce: PUDDING COVER YOUR EYES!

_Oh you did put me in...  
THANKS YOUR THE BEST!!  
PUT ME IN YOUR OTHER ONE TRUTH OR DARE II PLEASE!__  
_  
Kissa

Meg: I think I'm the one with a Truth or Dare II. Em doesn't have one.

Mint: Didn't we answer Hobo this before?

Toffee: Yes we did. Next R, Pai if you please.

Pai: It's from usagiki1234

_kOonnichiwa can i geust star  
if i can call me bunny_

MASAYA(INSERET EVIL MUSIC HERE):Jump off a cliff and when you come back to life-Mewmew bunny metamorphisis-Ribbion bunny hop  
-masasy dead yay!

pai:Kiss zakuro and lettuce and say which one was the bEtter kisser

ichigo:put your head chicken style and make everone call u sasuke(naruto charecter)and the real sasuke come and beat u up for taking his hair style

Mint:marry a hobo and have 126385341924 kids

Em: Sure! –Poofs in bunny-

Bunny: Hi!

Masaya: Everybody hates me... –jumps off cliff and comes back- that wasn't so bad you kn-

Bunny: Mew Mew Bunny, METAMOPHO-SIS!! Ribbon Bunny Hop!

Masaya: IT BURNS! TOO MANY BUNNYS. –Dies-

Pai: -kisses Zakuro then Lettuce- Zakuro...

Ichigo: -puts her hair up in chicken style- Hi I'm Saskue and I want to kill my brother, and I kissed Naruto and enjoyed it. I have thousands of fan girls and the best are Sakura and Ion, but I hate them both because I can't show emotion. Blah, Blah, Blah

Mint: Fred and I recently Hobo divorced. Humph!

Toffee: You can stop saying Hobo now.

Mint: HALLELUYA

Zakuro: Next R is from MewMewSuika212

_Hey! make another chapter! by the way,I wanna be in it!!_

Em: Next one you can be in it. Oh right I forgot. –Revives Masaya-

Masaya: Next one is from MewPurin

_Hiyas!_

_Dares:_

Ichigo: Jump off a cliff. I hate you.

Pudding: Go on a date with a random guy.

Questions:

Ichigo: Why didn't you admit your feelings to Kish? Now he's  
taken by Mika. Not that I mind, of course. She is WAYY better for Kish than you, you baka strawberry!!

Tart: How did you feel when Pudding went on a date with some random guy? AND YOU MUST TELL THE TRUTH!! I gots me a lie detector and a demonic dog!

_Ja Ne, people!_

Ichigo: What did I do!! –Jumps off cliff- -is revived-

Pudding: Okay Na No Da! –Goes on a date with a random guy-

Ichigo: Because I had Masaya then, but now he has Zakuro... I DON'T KNOW!

Tart: I didn't feel a thing. –Gets bitten by dog- I was really sad and now I'm going to beat up that guy! –Teleports away-

Pudding: -sweat drops- Next R is from MewMewFerret

_When I have icepops, I AM POWERFUL XD! Anyway..  
Pudding: gives her icepops go nuts..BUT SHARE WITH TARU-TARU! I missed on purpose heh heh...  
Ichigo: calm down strawberry person lol. I didn't steal anything, I just saw it. By the way, don't you think it's a little weird to have so many strawberries? I mean, how do they stay good for so long?  
Keiichiro: thank you for the cookie :)  
Masaya: uh... hi gives Masaya a candy  
Mika: I know you hurt Ichigo and Masaya alot, but who else?  
Deep (uh.. I mean Shallow) Blue: play rock,paper,scissors with Naraku and Aku(Samurai Jack) to see if you can win second place!  
"Bob": barely being bought to my attention, I haven't hugged you in this story yet hugs Pai hi PAI. Plz don't kill Ichigo and Masaya puppy pout  
Michaiah: why Bob? and what is with you all wanting to kill Ichigo and Masaya? sheesh  
Em: brown is cafe (cafe is also coffee. I should know. My family is from Mexico so I am a latina!) Marron could be maroon.  
Kish: YOU! I WANT TO LEARN JAPANESE XD!_

MISHERU-CHAN!

Pudding: YAY YOU'RE THE BEST MEWMEWFERRET NA NO DA!! Here you go Taru-Taru! You can have 2 because you're special Na No Da!

Tart: Um...thanks. –Throws away strawberry flavoured icepop. Eugghh. Reminds me of Ichigo.

Ichigo: Phew. Uh...What's...wierd? I think I fooled her! Note to self – say stuff in your head! Note to self – say notes in your head!

Keiichiro: You're welcome!

Masaya: Uh...Is today opposite day?

Mika: Sasuke, Naraku, Kiba and many many more.

Shallow Blue: ROCK!

Naruku: PAPER!

Aku: PAPER! HAH!

Shallow Blue: DAMNIT!

Bob: Oh yeah- I'm still Bob! ... So am I Pai again?

Michaiah: Yeah I suppose.

Pai: Phew.

Michaiah: I dunno. He's Pai again now.

Em: I learnt in my Spanish class that brown is Marron. Maybe it's different parts of Spain.

Kish: Uh...Baka is Ichigo (stupid). Dumai is shutup. I just taught you how to say shut up Ichigo. It comes in very handy sometimes.

Ichigo: Hey! I-

Kish: DUMAI BAKA! Read the next R

Ichigo: Fine-

Kish: DUMAI BAKA! I'll do it. This one is from my little sis, BubblesBoo.

_WOOT!!MY LAPTOP IS FIXED! NO MORE USING MY DAD'S! -dances-  
-gives everyone candy-  
now if i could just open to stupid box i can get off my dad's laptop and go on mine...  
pudding: a ddr contest is a dance dance revolution(ddr) contest  
ryou: okay I(emphasis on the I) won't dye your hair rainbow  
kishu: hola big brother.dye ryou's hair rojo, and azul(sp?) and do you speak latin?say six in latin  
everyone: did any of you laugh at the word six in latin?  
kishu: let me borrow you sword for one episode.  
well, that's all i can think of right now.i'm am going to go force this box open!_

Pudding: YAY! Na No Da –Gobbles candy-

Em: Hey, where'd mine go?

Pudding: -Through giant candy gulps- Dun't know Na No Da!

Pudding: Okay Na No Da! Let's go Taru-Taru

Tart: BAD MEG! BAD BAD MEG!!

Meg: I'll get Kish to die it red and blue!

Kish: ¡Ninguna hermana más joven del problema!

Pudding: No problem older sister!

Kish: -Drags Ryou by hair-

Toffee: NO!

Em: What is six in Latin?

Kish: Well...only because you're my sis. –Gives sword to Meg-

Meg: Thanks Kish! You're the best! This R is from MikaTheCatHanyou

_NO!  
Kish: (takes off amnesia spell) Do you remember now? IM YOUR GIRLFRIEND!  
Em: If anyone does that to my boy again I'll send my minions after YOU for letting them.  
Michaiah: EVIL MINIONS ATTACK!_

Kish is MY boyfriend. Bye.

Mika the REALLY MAD hanyou

Kish: Oh yeah! I'm not with Michaiah! I'm with Mika! The one that I love! –Kisses Mika-

Mika: -Kisses back-

Em: Uh...sorry, dares must be dares! D'you wanna just make a rule that they can't now?

Mika: Yeah ok! EVIL MINIONS ATTACK!!

Michaiah: AGGHHH! BACKFIRE!!

Em: You can say the word review again now! I've only got four left, YIPPEE!! But we'll do them in the next episode, this one's been a LONG one, bye!


	8. Chapter 7: Where Ichigo joins a rockband

Em: **Em does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Pudding: REVIEWS! YAY! WE CAN SAY REVIEWS NOW NA NO DA! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! This one is a REVIEW from Sailor-Solar1994 and she REVIEWS

_Keiichiro is all mine! hehe- meet me later kk sweetie._

Purin/Mint- If you dont do my dare then whatever Toffee does to you i will do it so much worse!  
Ichigo- be very scared of toffee, i think she may want to kill you later. or me  
Pai- buy me a kitten called Kirossa  
Kish- here is some money (hands over money) buy your girl a prezzie

FROGS! Luv u Keiichiro!!

Keiichero: Uh...Ok..._Sweetie._

Ichigo: Uh...okay

Pai: Fine. –Goes to Petshop- This one's called Kirossa.

Kissa: THANK YOU PAI!

Kish: Cool! –Buys Mika extremely well bred minion-

Mika: Thank you Kish! –Kisses Kish-

Toffee: The next review is from MewMewSuika212...

_Ichigo:Buy Pocky and join a rock band as the drummer using the Pocky as drumsticks  
Kishu:speak whatever culture meg is other than (if se's american)english  
masaya:would your give up Ichigo for nature?  
Pai:"accidently" drop a brick on Kishu's toe/foot_

BTW:I wanna be in the show part time

Ichigo: Okay. –Buys Pocky and joins a rock band as the drummer and uses Pocky as drumsticks-

Kish: I' ¿el español de discurso de m, es que bastante bueno?

Masaya: Of course! I'm with Zakuro now, Remeber? –kisses Zakuro-

Pai: Kish, help me move this brick!

Kish: Sí Pai

Pai: -drops brick on Kish's toe-

Kish: OWWWWWWWWW!

Mika: Pai!!

Pai: It's not my fault it's the-

Everyone: -punches Pai- Punched You No Punch Back!

Ryou: Next Review is from my girlfriend, MewToffee...

_Hi, Too Lazy to long in.. anyways...  
Ry-Kun: Like you're new nickname? -kisses for ten minutes till Em Breaks the apart-  
Pai or Should I say Bob: Hows life?  
Kish: HOW DARE YOU FORGET MIKA-CHAN! RY-KUN,MEG,MIKA AND UHH DEEP BLUE HELP ME KILL HIM! For the future of you and Mika-chan's Love I'll make you pay!-bonks him on head with Toffee Wand- Remember Mika-chan! look at all the videos i made of you two! -shows romantic vids- You remeber now? If not I'LL KILL YOU SOME MORE!  
Mika: We WILL make Kish Remember!  
Keiichiro : Ohh Zakuro's got a boyfreind and Mint;s go a husband! how do YOU fee- oh wait,you have a girlfreind... nevr mind i was gonna make you jelouse... -tiger ears droop-  
Ichigo: How would you feel if everybody called you Strawbaka? if mad... EVERYBODY CALL HER IT!  
Mint: Hows the Husband?  
Masaaya: I dare you to dump Zakuro for a ... Candel stick?  
Bye Bye for now!  
MewT  
P.s -kiises ry-kun-  
p.p.s-goes up to tart- BOO! -tart hugs pudding- Mission Accomplised..._

Ryou: I love it Very very much! –kisses back- So you still like me with union jacks hair?

Toffee: No. I love you!

Mika and Meg: Get a room, or better yet a closet! –pushes Toffee and Ryou in closet-

Kish: I REMEMBER MIKA! I REMEMBER MIKA! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!

Mika: He remembers me!!

Keiichiro: I know, aren't I stunning!

Ichigo: Not very nice, oh crap...

Everybody: HI STRAWBAKA!

Mint: Fred and I recently divorced...

Masaya: Zakuro, I'm dumoing you for a candle stick...

Zakuro: I was cheating on you anyway...

Masaya: But I don't even have a candle stick!

Zakuro: I wasn't cheating on you.

Masaya: -Kisses Zakuro-

Ryou: -kisses Toffee-

Tart: -hugs pudding- Curse you Toffee!!

Pai: The-

Everyone: -Punches Pai- Punched you no punch back!

Blue Knight: It's from LXP 4ever...

_Pai: Act perverted like Kish towards Lettuce_

Mint: Ask Zakuro out

_Pai: Who do you hate more Zakuro or Lettuce. If you pick Lettuce, you will wake up one morning and find my cat walking towards you with, a pointy knife. Be afraid, be very afraid Pai..._

Pai: Hey Fishy-chan. –kisses Lettuce-

Lettuce: -Faints-

Mint: Zakuro-Oneesama, Will you go out with me?

Zakuro: I have a boyfriend already, sorry Mint.

Masaya: Who is it??

Zakuro: YOU BAKA!

Pai: I suppose I hate Lettuce more, she's so clumsy... –see's Cat- OMG!!

Toffee: And that's all we had time for! Goodnight folks!

Everybody: BYE!!


	9. Chapter 8: Where Lettuce is Tough

Em: Kish, disclaimer.

Kish: **Em does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Em: Good Boy! Now...This first review is from BubblesBoo.

_em: six in latin is sex 0.0  
everyone: anyone want pizza?  
pudding and tart: candy?  
i can't think of anymore dares or questions right now.my stomach is talking._

Em: Ooh ok hehe.

Pudding+Ichigo+Em+Toffee+Ryou: Sure! –Leave-

Pudding: Yes Please Na No Da!

Meg: -Leaves-

Pudding: Ooh, what's it saying?

Masaya: I guess I'll just read these reviews then.

Em: -Running back- REVIEWS NO TOUCHY! Keiichiro would you mind?

Keiichiro: Sure! This one's from MewMewFerret.

_Hi  
Kish: thank you for showing me how to say shut up studpid, it will be handy :D And ninguna hermana mas joven del problema is no sister more young of problem...? if you were saying no problem older sister it should've been no problema hermana mayor.  
Masaya: no, it's not opposite day. I just don't want to be mean to you. I just don't like hurting ppl, so I'm not gonna kill you  
Kish (again): NO ENTIENDO TU ESPANOL! QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO! Diles a todos que dije en ingles...  
Pai: poor Pai...  
LXP 4ever: you have a smart cat o.o...  
Lettuce: would you stop fainting so much? and blushing? START ACTING TOUGH! But don't hurt anyone...  
Zakuro: are you an environmentalist now? I mean, Masaya must've rub some on ya  
Tart: hugs him SO KAWAII!  
Pudding: no I'm not stealing your boyfriend_

MISHERU-CHAN

Kish: Okay cool.

Masaya: Oh ok...cool! Hey wait a minute...I WANT PIZZA! –Leaves-

Kish: You don't understand my Spanish? Why not?

Pai: Poor me?

Lettuce: -Blushes- Um ok...I'm gonna go to a boxing match.

-Two minutes later-

Masaya: -Carrying Lettuce- She fainted at the blood...This is hopeless...

Zakuro: I thought you were eating pizza.

Masaya: Apparently you could only go in groups of six...

Pudding+Ichigo+Em+Toffee+Ryou+Meg: -Enter- We're back!

Em: We're back and we're-I'm reading MikaTheCatHanyou's review!

_Hey y'all!  
Kish: (kisses him for a long time) You better not forget me ever again.  
Ichigo: I dont like you. Blades attack! Blades is the new demon Kish bought me.  
Toffee: U R AWESOME! Here's a cookie. (hands cookie)  
Ryou: Buy Toffee whatever she wants, or else! (holds mallet)  
Masaya: (beats him with mallet) My work here is done._

Bye everyone! (kisses Kish)  
Mika-chan

Kish: -Kisses back- Oh I won't! Never ever ever ev-Kisses Mika-

Ichigo: -Runs away- WHHHHHY MEEEEEE?!

Toffee: Ooh you like me? Yay! So are you! Yum.

Toffee: -Mouthfull- More of Mika's cookies please they're DELICIOUS!

Mika: That'll be a thousand pounds a cookie please!

Toffee: Ooh I'll have six please! Plus the money!

Ryou: -Sigh- Buys cookies-

Toffee: I love you Ryou! –Kisses Ryou-

Masaya: Why-ow-Me-ow?

Kish: -Kisses back-

Pai: The-

Everyone: -Punches Pai- Punched you no punch back!-

Pai: Next review is from Plain Jane Is A Vampire.

_Kish: beat up masaya in front of ichigo  
Pai why else do you hate lettuce more?_

Kish: -Beats up Masaya in front of Ichigo-

Pai: What do you mean?

Lettuce: YEAH WATTA YOU MEAN JANE? YOU WANNA PEICE 'A ME? DO YA?

Em: Uh Lettuce? You can stop the tough act now?

Pai: Nah...I like it! Hey Lettuce?

Lettuce: WHATTA YOU WANT PUNK?

Pai: Uh...nothing!

_Pai: If my cat didn't finish you off, my dog will_

Lettuce: If Pai died, you must sing, Fall in love with an Alien at his funeral

Pai: You must wake up and say sorry to Lettuce for saying she's clumsy, then kiss Lettuce

Pudding: Kiss Tart  


_  
Tart: Hunt down Ron Yubin and tell him, Pudding is yours_

Lettuce: DON'T YOU TALK LIKE THAT TO MY BOY- Pai, wanna go out with me?

Pai: Yes!

Lettuce: -FRIEND!

Lettuce: DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO! Pai? You said that I was clumsy?

Pai: I'm sorry!

Lettuce: It's cool! LXP ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK US UP OR SUMMIN?

Pudding: Happy to Na No Da! –Kisses Tart-

Tart: Yubin? Pudding is mine!

Pudding: I am Na No Da?

Tart: I guess.

Pudding: -Kisses Tart-

Em: Ok, that's all the reviews...bye!


	10. Chapter 9: Where Zakuro is hyper

Em: SORRY! I have been lazy...But let's get on with this anyway...

Zakuro: **Em does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Emerald: ...You just did something without being asked...

Zakuro: Pudding fed me too much sugar and I turned over a new leaf!! Just for this chapter though...

Em: Cool this should be fun. Good Pudding!

Zakuro: I'm bored –Morphs- I'm a wolf now! –Unmorphs- Now I'm a girl –Morphs- Now a wolf –Unmorphs- Now a girl –Morphs- Wolf –Unmorphs- Girl –Mor- WOLFGIRL –phs-

Em: She's overdone it. Exactly _how _much sugar did you feed her Pudding??

Pudding: Every single cake that Keiichiro made. He doesn't know yet.

Keiichiro: ICHIGO!!

Ichigo: What? Why me?

Toffee: I left a note saying Nice cakes Keiichiro! Yum! Love Ichigo x x x

Ichigo: I HATE YOU ALL!

Keiichiro: -Chases Ichigo with knife- I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!

Zakuro: REVIEWS! This one is what MikaTheCatHanyou is saying. She says this. She reviewed. La De Da!

_Im in a good mood. (kisses Kish)  
Kish: (kisses him and a cheetah demon pops up) Oh this is my new demon Spots. Her and Blades get along REAL good.  
Ichigo: I hate u.  
Toffee: After what u said, of course ur awesome. Can I see those romantic videos u made of me and Kish?  
Lettuce: PLZ ACT NORMAL! I h8 it when ur tough. Kiss Pai.  
Pai: Date Lettuce or bad things will happen. (lightning strikes) MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

IM in a real happy mood. Yeah and Kish ur probably wondering who gave me Spots. Well..Um..Naruto gave her.. to me. EM DONT LET HIM KILL NARUTO! Naruto has been my best friend since we were 6. Oh and while ur at it, Kish dont read Ask the Mew Mews 2 by my Onee-chan. It will probably only make matters worse. BYE! (runs off before Kish loses it)  
Mika-chan who is really sorry

Kish: That's nice! –Kisses back- AAGH! Good Spots! ...

Em: Lets bring in ... Team 7! No Kakashii though, his hairstyle freaks me out.

Naruto: Mika-Chan!

Mika: Naru-kun! –See's Kish- Umm...

Sakura: Hii!

Toffee: ITS A PINKIE! GET HER ONEE-CHAN!

Mika+Toffee: DIE PINKIE! –chases Sakura with mallet and paper fan-

Sasuke: ...

Mika: Hi Sas-u-GAY!

Em: Bye Team 7! –poofs them away-

Ichigo: -Still being chased by Keiichiro- I KNOW!

Toffee: Um...Ok! Cool... –Hands videos over-

Lettuce: DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO-Oh ok of course Mika-chan what would you like me to do?

Mika: Make Keiichiro a new cake!

Lettuce: Of course. –Makes cake-

Pai: I am! AAGGHHH! I HATE LIGHTNING!!

Kish: ...Em?

Em: No.

Kish: Fine. I hate you.

Em: Then read the review.

Kish: No. –sulks-

Em: Do it.

Kish: Bla Bla Bla I hate you leave me alone!

Em: I'll take away LollyPop!

Kish: NO! Fine...This is from LXP 4ever.

_No, i'm not trying to break you and Pai up, i'm sorry, so sorry Lettuce._

Lettuce: Um...it's nice to see you, stick up for yourself but couldn't you calm down a little bit.

Keiichiro: Take Zakuro on a date

Zakuro: Kiss Keiichiro

Pai: If I hurt your Lettuce's feelings, please don't hurt me. I'm so sorry, if I did! I didn't mean to!

Ryou: Tell Mint you love her and see what happens

Masaya & Kish: Fight over your beloved Ichigo

Yubin: Call Tart a midget and take Pudding on a date

Tart: Give Yubin a piece of your mind

Deep Blue: Bow down to your master Kish and be kind

Toffee: Uh...who's LollyPop?

Em: Oh it's just his cuddly wuddly pinky winky smoochie woochy dolly wolly!

Everyone: ...

Kish: EM I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU BLABBED! BLABBER!

Toffee: Kish also has a Mika shrine.

Meg: He what?

Mika: Aww...how sweet! Thank you Kish! –Kisses Kish-

Masaya: Yeah and he keeps an album of musicals!

Kish: Masaya you-...

Em: Everyone?

Ichigo: Mew Mew Strawberry. METAMORPHOSIS! Strawberry Bell! RIBBON STRAWBERRY SUPRISE!

Mint: Mew Mew Mint. METAMORPHOSIS! Mint Arrow! RIBBON MINTO ECHO!

Lettuce: Mew Mew Lettuce. METAMORPHOSIS! Lettuce Castanets! RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!

Pudding: Mew Mew Pudding. METAMORPHOSIS! Pudding Ring! RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!

Toffee: Mew Mew Toffe! METAMORPHOSIS! Toffee Rod! RIBBON TOFFEE STICK!

Zakuro: Mew Mew- Wait. I like you! -Kisses Masaya- Oh well! Zakuro! METAMORPHOSIS! Zakuro Spear! RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!

Masaya: AAGGHH!

Kish: Thanks guys! Em and Toffee. I forgive you. Now for Masaya...Tart? Pai?

Kish+Tart+Pai: CHARGE!

Lettuce: You too but I gotta go I'm in the middle of KILLING FOR REASONS UNKNOWN

Keiichiro: Zakuro?

Zakuro: ...Ok. –Kisses Keiichiro-

Keiichiro+Zakuro: -Go to Indian resteraunt-

Zakuro: BYE MASAYA! LIKE FOREVER!

Masaya: I get attacked and dumped? Well...I suppose it's one of my best days.

Pai: Fine.

-This is what happens if Ryou tells Mint that he loves her-

Ryou: Mint...I love you.

Fred the Hobo: A SECOND AFTER WE DIVORCE? WERE YOU JUST WAITING FOR IT YOU PONCY OH I AM SO GREAT RYOU? WERE YOU? WERE YOU?

Mint: Ryou, I will take your comments into serious consideration, but I am afraid that having just come out of a divorce at only twelve years of age, I am sorry to say that I may not be able to respond to your actions as I do not feel the same way. I am sorry but I think that I am still in love with Fred. –Kisses Fred-

Fred: I knew it!! HOBO DANCE! –Does Hobo Dance-

Ryou: Well...that was strange, and a little embarrassing but I've had worse and now that that's all cleared up-

Toffee: -.- Ryou... –twitch- WTH was that –twitch- all about?

Ryou: I don't know... PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!

Toffee: FRED, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU TO HIM!!

Fred: -Still Dancing-

Toffee: ... Beware of me, Fred the Hobo... OR SHOULD I SAY GARY!

Everyone: -.-'... Toffee his name is Fred...

Toffee: I know. I just wanted something against him and Hobos don't have backgrounds.

Kish: Well...I can't like Ichigo...

Mika: That's right darling. –Kisses Kish-

Kish: But I like the fighting Masaya part!

Masaya: And I have a girlfriend, so it looks like NO-ONE thinks Ichigo's worth anything, Ryou+Toffee, Kish+Mika and Me+ZAKURO WHO I LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART!

Zakuro: STOP BEING SO SUFFOCATING OR I'LL DUMP YOU NA NO DA.

Pudding: Na No Da? Na No Da.

Zakuro: I don't have a catchphrase so I thought I'd use yours Ga He Wa. YAY GA HE WA!!

Everyone: It was more than just Keiichiro's cakes wasn't it.

Pudding: Yes Na No Da.

Keiichiro: -From kitchen- MY WHOLE STASH OF COOKIES TOO?? ICHIGO I'LL KILL YOU!!

Everyone: Pudding...

Keiichiro: AND MY SUGAR THERE'S NONE LEFT! IICCHHIIGGOO!!

Ichigo: I HATE YOU ALL...

Masaya+Kish: -Fight-

Kish: -Wins (2 secs)

Masaya: -Loses (2 secs)

Ryou+Fred: PEANUT BUTTER JELLY. PEANUT BUTTER JELLY. PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT!

Toffee: FRED!!... Ryou-kun... I'm taking you to a doctor... –Drags him away while he screams PEANUT BUTTTER-

Ryou: now break it down and freeze, take it down to your knees, now lean back and squeeze

Yubin: Tart you MIDGET!! –Takes Pudding on a date-

Yubin+Pudding: -Go on date-

Tart: HOI-RAI-DEN! –Attacks Yubin repeatedly-

Deep Blue: I am ready to serve Master Kish -Bows-

Kish: ... Go Kill Masaya...

Masaya: Then he'll be killing himself!

Kish: Sure. Whatever suits you best.

Deep Blue: Yes, Deep Kish-Sama. –Kills Masaya and then clutches his heart and dies-

Em: -Revives him-

Meg: The next review is from me!

_i just realized i didnt review.i thought i did.. -sweatdrops-  
pai: repeat after me. the pink the cat the is the prettiful the the the.  
kishu: bonjour.chao.hello.arivadorchi(sp?).  
me and 2 other girls: sing love makes the world go round from the powerpuff girls (i sing bubbles part) :)  
ryou, toffee, kish, mika, em, any boy, me, and any boy: go on uh...fourple (or whatever) date  
everyone: pool party at my house :)  
well, thats all i can think of right now. bye bye! -winks and does peace sign-_

Pai: The pink cat the is the prettiful the the the.

Everyone: -Smirks evilily- PUNCHED YOU NO PUNCH BACK! -Punches Pai seven times-

Kish: I've lost my power to speak Spanish... WHY!! –Crys-

Mika: -Comforts him-

Kish: Gracias Mika. Siento mejor ahora. ¡YAY!

Pudding: Thank you Mika. I feel better now. YAY! Na No Da.

Toffee+Em: We'll do it!

Toffee: I'll be Buttercup. I hate Pinkies...

Meg: Open your eyes and take in  
every thing that you see.  
Look at all the colors, red, yellow, blue, & green.  
We can take an airplane and fly  
across the globe, look down upon the colors.  
C'mon everyone, let's go.

Because...  
Toffee: Love  
Em: Love  
Meg: Love  
Girls: La La Love, La La Love makes the world go 'round.  
Love, love, love, la la love, la la love makes the world go  
round.

Meg: Open your ears and listen what the world has to say.  
Hear the birds & bells and you will have a brighter day.  
Everyone has a special song deep inside their heart.  
If you want, you could sing with us, it's the perfect place to start.

Toffee: Love, love, love, la la love, la la  
love makes the world go 'round.  
Meg: You can't hurt me with the things that you do,  


I'll pick up dandelions and I'll give them to you.  
Em: Puppy dogs, kitty cats swimming through.  
(repeat)

Toffee: Love  
Em: Love  
Meg: Love  
All: La la love, la la love makes the world go 'round.  
Toffee: Love  
Meg: Love  
Em: Love  
All: La la love, la la love makes the world go 'round.

Toffee+Ryou: Okay!

Kish+Mika: Sure!

Em: Uhh...Let's choose Meg's first...-Brendan from Pokemon. –Poofs in Brendan-

Toffee: EM CAN GO WITH MASAYA!

Em: -Evil Look- Toffee...

Toffee: MASAYA! MASAYA! MASAYA!

Masaya: Hello Em. Would you like to go with me?

Em: ...-.- They wouldn't even let you in. You...FREAK.

Meg: Actually... Masaya can come if he wants... –Smirks-

Em: But I-

Meg: My dare. My choice.

Em: -Sigh- I hate you all...Let's just get this over with.

Toffee+Ryou+Kish+Mika+Meg+Brendan+Em+...Masaya...: -quadruple date and they come back-

Em: -Twitching- That was actually fun...

Masaya: Wan't to-

Em: Don't...Push...It...-twitches- Fun...But not all...

Masaya: C'mon what did I do?

Em: -Pins Masaya to wall- You know what you did and don't ever do that again.

Pudding: Rumour has it that Masaya put his arm round Em Na No Da.

Em: Tried to...-twitches- Tried to. Tried.

Zakuro: Masaya. Go back to suffocating me please.

Masaya: I love Zakuro SMOOCHIE WOOCHE CUDDLY POOMS!!

Zakuro: KISS EM! KISS EM!

Em: ¬.¬ -Poofs away-

Meg: She went to the pool before us! Oh well let's go guys!

Kish: You better not wear that new swimsuit Julie bought you...

Meg: 0.o How do you know about that?

Kish: I'm your Onii-chan, I'm supposed to listen in on your conversations!

Meg: ... Stay away from my room from now on Onii-Chan... I have booby-traps...

Everyone: -Poofs to ?Mexico?-

Em+Everyone: -Poof back-

Em: See. This is why I do the poofing here. That's the end...BYE!! –Poofs everyone to Meg's house-

Masha: Review please, Review please!

Toffee: -Poofs back- Everyone, review with Dares that Masaya and Em have to be Boyfriend and Girlfriend!

Em: By the way...You know how I told you that my friend Toffee helps me with these most of the time? Well what she said is ALL her OWN WORDS AND I WILL KILL HER...BYE!


	11. Chapter 10: Where Em dates Masaya

Em: Phew...Toffee...

Toffee: Please don't kill Ryou-kun!

Em: I won't, not until someone reviews telling Masaya and me to...ugh..

Toffee: Please don't kill Ryou-kun!

Em: Not until...Not yet.

Toffee: YAY! **Em does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Em: Good. This review is from MewMewFerret, who reviewed on chapter 8. So I'm just gonna say now that if you review on a chapter below one that we  
have submitted then we won't use your review. It'll be too confusing...

_Kish: sometimes you jumble up words, so it's kinda hard to understand, but they are spanish words. Oh! That's the doll's name! I drew a picture of you  
sleeping with a teddy bear. I used to have a bunny named LollyPop, but my mom threw him away :(  
Masaya: my friend talks all the time about how you're sweet and cute and caring and I agree somewhat with her. I'm not your fangirl though, but she just  
might be.  
Lettuce: I told you don't over do it!  
Ichigo: poor Ichigo (gives her a strawberry)  
Keii: CAN I HELP YOU REPLACE ALL THE COOKIES ZAKURO ATE? I'M AWESOME AT MAKING MACADEMIA AND CHOCOLATE CHIP!  
Pai: did you forget the is your death word or what? How come it's like the only dare that's been kept on for more than one chapter!!_

_Smarter than a 5th grader,  
Misheru-chan!_

Kish: Huh? How can I jumble them up if you're reading them, not listing to them? Are you a good drawer?

Masaya: I have a fangirl? That's not Em?

Em: I'M NOT YOUR FANGIRL TREE-HUGGER!

Lettuce: S-ss-sorry... you want a cookie?

Keiichiro: NO MORE COOKIES!! -Chases Ichigo with metal pan-

Ichigo: ¬.¬ -Gets hit- MY STRAWBERRY! -Eats strawberry-

Keiichiro: Sure! As long as no-one takes them. -Looks at Ichigo-

Ichigo: IT WASN'T ME NYA!

Keiichiro: Who was it then? Toffee and Pudding? Yeah right!

Pai: I think it's because people like to torure me so they don't forget that I can't say the "word"... DAMNIT!

Everyone: PUNCHED YOU NO PUNCH BACK! -Punch Pai-

Em: Pai, read the next review.

Pai: I'm not stupid Em... The-eth Next review is from BubblesBoo.

Meg: Me!

Pai: DON'T INTERUPT ME!

_WOOT!!  
IAMONVACATION! c(:  
and i have a sidekick so i can read and review fics.(:  
pai: -hugs him- hmm...repeat after me... the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the th  
the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the x)  
everyone: whenever pai shows emotion, attack him  
pai: it is fun to pick on you c(:  
ryou: -gives 100 dollars she secretly stole from mint- go buy toffee something  
masaya: -gives 100 dollars secretly stole from mint- TREES ARE AWESOME! xD ...i sound like a tree-hugger O.O -hugs a tree- now i AM a tree-hugger... -twitchy twitch twitch-  
hmm...cant think of any more dares or questions right now...so...byee byee  
-winks and does peace sign-_

Pai: -Gets hugged- AHHH IT BURNS! -Sigh- The the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the  
the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the x)

Everyone: -Punches Pai 50 times- Punched you no punch back!

Pai: -Crying- But the attacking hurts!

Em: Crying is a form of an Emotion!

Everyone: -Attacks Pai-

Pai: I can tell.

Ryou: Thank you Meg!

Toffee: I want a puppy!

Ryou: Back in a minute! –Leaves-

Masaya: What? There's someone like me?? I need to sit down...Thanks for the money by the way! –Buys chair-

Ryou: -Returns with a Yorkshire Terrier- Here you go Toffee!

Toffee: Thank you Ryou! I'll name him Ryou...-Sniff- after you! –Cries in Ryou's arms-

Ryou: What the-

Em: I told her that you would die if someone reviewed telling me and Masaya to get together. –Twitch-

Toffee: In honour of you, Ryou, I'll read the next review from LXP 4ever.

_Yay, go Tart._

Lettuce: Masaya told me he's planning to kill you

Pai: You must protect Lettuce from the tree-hugging hippie

Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, Keiichiro, Ryou and Pai: Here's some sugar and don't do anything you'll regret ;)

Tart: Yay! Go me!

Lettuce: I'm scared... not that he will hurt me or anything!

Pai: Does she even need protecting!

Masaya: I'm right here... with feelings! Sadly me fan girl Em, is the only one that understands me...

Em: I AM NOT YOUR FREAKING FAN GIRL!! YOU HAVE NO FANGIRLS! NONE!! GET IT IN YOUR TREE HUGGING HEAD!

Masaya: So cruel! Em's too embarrassed to admit it! –Runs of crying-

Em: I AM NOT YOUR-

Meg: You should go and say sorry...

Em: Hmph.

Meg: Em...

Em: Fine, I'm going... Don't get any ideas!

Mint: -Pours sugar in tea- IT'S TOO SWEET!

Lettuce: I'm scared bla bloo bla RARARARARA TATA!! FEAR ME!! I HAVE THE POWER OF TIN-TIN!

Em: Never had sugar huh?

Lettuce: NEVER! NEVER!!

Zakuro: Sugar does nothing to me...except EVERYTHING! –Morphs- I AM YOUR MASTER!

Ichigo: -Morphs- NO YOU'RE NOT!

Zakuro: AM TOO!

Ichigo: ARE NOT!

Zakuro: AM!

Ichigo: AREN'T! RIBBON STRAWBERRY SUPRISE!

Zakuro: AM! RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR! –Hits Ichigo-

Keiichiro: Thank you for replacing the sugar that Ichigo ate. –Evil glare- -Goes off to make cake-

Ryou: Let's go shopping with my new credit card Toffee! Its gold!

Toffee: YES! We're going on a shopping spree! Bye guys! –Teleports away with Ryou and Ryou the dog-

Pai: SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR! FUU RAI SEN! –Fires at Kish-

Kish: AAGGGHH!

Mika: HOW DARE YOU? EVIL DEMONS!

Spots and Blades: -Attack Pai-

Pai: -Gets attacked-

Ryou and Toffee: -Teleport back with shopping bags and lots of animals-

Toffee: I bought pets for everyone I like! –Glares at Ichigo- A cat for Em, A Cheetah for Mika, and a snow leopard for Meg!

Pudding: What about us Na No Da?

Toffee: I was about to get you guys stuff, when Ryou came to his senses and poofed us out of the shop... without paying...

Em: I shall name my cat... Ichigo! Just kidding I hate that name... his name is...

Toffee: Masaya?

Em: I AM NOT HIS FANGIRL SHUT UP SHUT UP EVERYONE LEAVE ME ALONE! –Slams door-

Pudding: I think Em likes him Na No Da!

Em: I CAN HEAR YOU YOU DAMN MONKEY!

Pudding: Em likes Masaya!

Em: IF ANYONE ELSE THINKS THAT I LIKE MASAYA PLEASE RAISE YOUR HAND.

Everyone including Masaya: -Raises hand-

Lettuce: Um... –Feebly raises hand-

Em: -Quietly- Meg, Mika... Name your pets please while I bash my head against the wall...

Meg: Okay... her name is... Snowdrop!

Mika: Nice Name! And my Cheetah is called... Kish.

Em: I –Bangs head- Do –Bangs head- Not –Bangs head- Like –Bangs head- Masaya! –Slams door-

Pudding: Okay Na No Da. You like Aoyama! REVIEWS!

Pai: Next review is still from LXP 4ever...

_He didn't realize you had completed it_

Toffee: Next review is from my Onee-Chan, Mika, with her new pen name, SukiraOfTheLight...

_THIS IS MIKA! I just got a new penname so dont get confused.  
Kish: (kisses him) Thank you for not... (sees Naruto all bloody) KISH!  
Em, Masaya: Go out. Yes I am evil. Thats why Im queen of the underworld.  
Em: DONT KILL MY IMOUTO-CHAN (toffee)! Or else. (Blades and Spots growl menacenly)  
Toffee: The videos were awesome Imouto-chan. Heres a cookie and an honorary mallet.  
Zakuro: (twitching) Never again. Never have sugar again._

Im good for now. Spots in gonna protect Naruto from Kish cause he seems to like to kill my best friends! (stomps off angry like)

Mika-chan

Toffee: -Reads review again- NOOOO DON'T KILL ME EM! Ryou and Ryou the dog! We must go into hiding! –Teleports all three to Mexico-

Kish: I didn't touch Blondie! It was the Emo kid! I just paid him to do it... –Mumbles- Stupid Sasuke... Can't even finish a job properly...

Pudding: OOH! Looks like some-one likes some-one! Na No Da

Em: What- -Reads review- TOFFEEEEE!!

Pudding: She's gone!

Em: Fine. I'll deal with her later. She'll come back anyway... She left her photo of Ryou as a Chibi! But for now...MIKA!!

Mika: You can't hurt me. I'm the queen of the underworld.

Em: We'll see about that! –Attacks Mika-

Mika: BAD MOVE!! –Poofs in InuYasha-

Inu: Who's being mean to my little cousin! And where's Toffee?

Mika: In Mexico. Protecting her boyfriend and her puppy.

Inu: SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!! AND I DIDN'T KNOW! WHO IS HE! WHERE'S MY SWORD!

Mika: Bye Inu! Tell Sesshi-kun I said HI! –Poofs Inu away-

Em: Aah but Toffee forgets...I CAN POOF TOO!! –Poofs to Mexico- -Poofs back with Toffee, Ryou and Ryou the dog- NOW I KILL YOU!

Toffee: You can't kill me.

Em: Then I kill RYOU INSTEAD!

Toffee: NO! Let's make a deal. You don't have to be with Masaya if you're with someone else.

Em: But I don't like anyone else.

Toffee: You can poof someone in that isn't from Tokyo Mew Mew.

Em: I still don't-

Toffee: Or from any anime.

Em: But I still don't-

Toffee: Or from anything fictional.

Em: I STILL DON'T LIKE ANYONE!!

Toffee: I'll think of someone.

Em: Fine. I give you two chapters. After chapter twelve Ryou dies.

Toffee: Umm...

Zakuro: Did they forget that they can just revive Ryou or something?

Em: _I _can revive him. Me! But for now I attack Masaya.

Ichigo: You can't attack your boyfriend!

Em: Don't say those words.

Masaya: C'mon. Am I really that bad?

Em: ¬.¬ Yes.

Masaya: -Kisses Em- Really?

Em: -Faints-

Masaya: I shall wake her up with the kiss of life!

Em: -Wakes up- I'M AWAKE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU...YOU...AGGGHHH. –Goes to room-

Masaya: I think I'm making progress. She didn't slam the door. Am I that bad of a guy?!

Toffee: Don't take it too seriously... she really likes you... as a friend... but she'll realise sooner or later that she likes you.

Masaya: Thanks!

Em: -Sigh- -Coming out of room- I don't hate you. I just don't want you as a boyfriend.

Masaya: BIG PROGRESS...

Em: DON'T PUSH IT.

Masaya: In your own time.

Em: ¬.¬

Toffee: Well...Ooh a cookie? YAY!! AND A MALLET! Now I have EVERYTHING! A DEADLY PAPER FAN (WHICH I DID NOT STEAL FROM PAI) AND A MALLET! WATCH OUT CREEPY STALKERS!

Kish: ...

Toffee: IGNORING KISH!

Zakuro: Ooh I wouldn't be too sure!! Keiichiro, you know, now that Em's with Masaya, I am single...

Keiichiro: I'd love to Zakuro but I have a girlfriend. You should've realised your love for me sooner!

Zakuro: DAMNIT KISSA! RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!

Kissa: AAGGHH!! –Runs-

Em: -.- Well that's the end...BYE BYE!!

Everyone: REVIEW WITH YOUR DARES! AND SOME QUESTIONS IF YOU DON'T MIND!


	12. Chapter 11: Where Masaya gets Zapped

Toffee: ...Klaus Baudelaire, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Martyn Pig, PLEASE CHOOSE SOMEONE!

Em: I...Hate...You... -.-

Toffee: PLEASE!

Em: I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH ANYONE WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING UP MASAYA IN THE FIRST PLACE??

Toffee: PLEASE DON'T KILL RYOU-KUN!

Em: Hmph. There is no-one. You won't think of anyone. I might as well kill Ryou now.

Toffee: But you said-

Em: -Kills Ryou-

Toffee: NOOO!!

Em: If you're nice I'll revive him. Now, you had better be nice in this review or else. Ryou the dog dies too. Here we are.

_Hi! I's SO Glad Ryou's still alive! we had fun in Mexico right! oh and Ryou the dog, we just call him R, so we don't get confused.  
Em: Your dare is you canot kill me or Masaya or Ryou or Onee-chan. HAHAHAHAQHAH! oh and you and Masaya are still together! -see's evil glare- AHEM... anyway go sit in another room for fifteen minutes.  
Everyone else: While she's in the room, this is the plan! Masaya is gonna be attacked by ichigo and pai and someone is gonna have to do CPR... oh and as of now, none of you lot now CPR!  
Mika: Hi Onee-chan! Inu-kun keeps calling me and asking me about Ryou! did u tell him sonething? he's too protective! remeber that time Naruto came over and- see's Kish- ... never mind...  
Kish: tut tut. you should never mess with Naruto.. he's got friends out theree... and Sasuke will never finish a job properly.. anyway... go and eat a rock!  
Pai: break up with Lettuce and be with Zakuro.  
Lettuce: DO NOT CRY OR ANYTHING! YOU LOVE...FRED/GARY NOW!  
Mint: OMg, i can't beleive this but yesterday i saw Lettuce hitting on fred...  
Pai: did Zakuro just slap Ryou on the butt! what a minute... OMG RYOU U R SO DEAD!  
Masaya: its okay... i'm begining to not hate you so much right now... want a cookie? -hands cookie-  
anyway me sign out now...  
Love  
Toffee  
WAIT A MINUTE! I DIDN'T KISS RYOU-KUN! -Kisses Ryou for ten minutes and then get's pushed in a closet by Mika and Mef-_

Em: He isn't anymore.

Pudding: You must do a dare Em onee-chan Na No Da!

Em: I HATE YOU ALL! –Revives Ryou and goes to room-

Mika: Hi Toffee!

Kish: And what?

Mika: -Kisses Kish- Nothing!

Kish: Why?

Toffee: Dunno. Felt like it.

Kish: Fine. –Sits down and eats rock-

Pai: Lettuce. You're boring, weak, uncool and WAY too shy. I'm breaking up with you. But Zakuro...

Zakuro: I love you to! –Kisses Pai-

Lettuce: You saved me the trouble of doing it myself! –Kisses Fred-

Mint: She did? -.-'

Toffee: Yep. And she's doing it now.

Mint: WHAT? MEW MEW MINT. METAMORPHOSIS! MINT ARROW! RIBBON MINTO ECHO!

Lettuce: MEW MEW LETTUCE. METAMORPHOSIS! LETTUCE CASTANETS! RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!

Pudding: FIGHT! FIGHT NA NO DA! POPCORN!

Toffee+Meg+Mika: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Pai+Kish+Tart: OOH YES GET HER! GET HER!

Zakuro: Honestly. So childish.

Em: -Opening door- What's all this fuss about a-

Ichigo: MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHOSIS! –Aiming at Masaya- RIBBON STRAWBERRY SUPRISE!

Pai: FUU RAI SEN!

Masaya: What the- -Gets hit-

Pudding: OH NO! WE NEED CPR! CPR NA NO DA! I DON'T KNOW CPR!

Everyone: NEITHER DO I!

Em: –Kills and revives Masaya- I'm going back to my room now. –Goes to room-

Pai: No she didn't.

Masaya: Thank you Toffee... –Eats cookie-

Meg: Review from me...

_all: YAY!i have a pet snow leopard. c(:  
and yesterday we switched rooms to the penthouse(im on vacation) and the bellhop was cute!! :))  
em: too bad masaya doesnt have a girlfriend so he wont bother you...if you want i'll be a 'sacrifice' and date masaya. -twitch twich- (sorry, force of habit -sweatdrops-)  
pai: the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the (you dont have to repeat after me right now)  
pudding: look at the pinata over there...and the candy over here  
tart: what is the number one plas the number one equal  
everyone: -gives banana split flavor icecream sandwiches- they are really good.the banana part actually tastes like a banana! the are de-lis-ous!!(:  
kishu: hey onii-chan!(: i still have the bathingsuit julie bought me and im not returning it (not that i could if i wanted to)  
all: i just scratched my knee x( ...the the the the the the the  
pai: re-read my whole review which has the word the in it quite a few times...i dont even know how many times the world the is in the review O.O ...actually...i cant even remember all the dares and questions i put in the review. -sweatdrops-  
thats all the dares and questions i can think of right now, so, bye byee. -winks and does peace sign- _

Em: Mika, is this ok? Please tell me Meg can date Masaya! PLEASE! Thank you Meg!

Pai: OK.

Pudding: YAY NA NO DA!

Tart: Two. Or eleven.

Everyone: Yum.

Kish: -Shudder-

Everyone: :) Happy to hear that Meg!

Pai: -Sigh-

all: YAY!i have a pet snow leopard. c(:  
and yesterday we switched rooms to the penthouse(im on vacation) and the bellhop was cute!! :))  
em: too bad masaya doesnt have a girlfriend so he wont bother you...if you want i'll be a 'sacrifice' and date masaya. -twitch twich- (sorry, force of habit -sweatdrops-)  
pai: the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the (you dont have to repeat after me right now)  
pudding: look at the pinata over there...and the candy over here  
tart: what is the number one plas the number one equal  
everyone: -gives banana split flavor icecream sandwiches- they are really good.the banana part actually tastes like a banana! the are de-lis-ous!!(:  
kishu: hey onii-chan!(: i still have the bathingsuit julie bought me and im not returning it (not that i could if i wanted to)  
all: i just scratched my knee x( ...the the the the the the the  
pai: re-read my whole review which has the word the in it quite a few times...i dont even know how many times the world the is in the review O.O ...actually...i cant even remember all the dares and questions i put in the review. -sweatdrops-  
thats all the dares and questions i can think of right now, so, bye byee. -winks and does peace sign-

Everyone: -Punches Pai 40 times- Punched you no punch back!

Pai: WHEN CAN THIS END?

Michaiah: When I say so.

Mika: This review is from Angel Ichigo Melody.

_Masaya: -.- don't bother wasting your breath -puts zap collar on Masaya-  
-HUGS Ichigo and Ryou- MY ONII-CHAN AND ONEE-SAMA HEHE  
-hands Iceream to Ryou, Toffee, Mika, Ichigo, Em, Purin, Meg- FREE ICECREAM FOR YOU  
-hands candy to Tarto, Purin- heres candy  
Em: If you want use this button to zap Masaya when you want to-  
hehe all i can think of for now  
AIMelody_

Masaya: Does this mean that when I speak I get zapped? –ZAP- Apparently

Em: -Leaving room- HALLELUIAH!

Ryou+Toffee+Mika+Ichigo+Em+Pudding+Meg: YAY! –Pudding- NA NO DA!

Tart: Thank you.

Pudding: YAY MORE NA NO DA!

Em: THANK YOU! –Pushes Button-

Masaya: OW!

Em: Zappy zappy. –Pushes button- Zappetty Zap.

Masaya: OW!

Em: -Pushes button 5 times- ZAPPY ZAPPY ZOO! THANKS ANGEL ICHIGO MELODY! I'M GONNA HAVE FUN-FUN-FUN WITH THIS! –Pushes button- ZAP! FUN FUN FUNNY!

Masaya: OW OW OW OW OW OW!

Em: -Goes to room-

Masaya: OW!

Toffee: That's all for now but-

Masaya: OW!

Toffee: -Review please! BYE!

Masaya: OW OW OW OW OW OOOOWWW!!


	13. Chapter 12: Where Team 7 enters

Em: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been on for ages…busy.

Pudding: **Em does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Deep Blue: Hi!

Pudding: I fed him sugar.

Toffee: What is it with this girl and sugar? Anyway, this review is from BubblesBoo. Meg.

_hii peoplee xD  
kishu: hey onii-chan  
pai: destroy all pink things in the world..IHATEPINK.  
em, me, mika, pudding, tart, kishu, ryou, and toffee: -gives candy-  
well thats all the dares and questions i can think of right now, so, bye byee. -winks and does peace sign-_

Kish: Hi Meg!

Pai: Um…Does that include people?

Toffee: PEOPLE TOO! PEOPLE TOO! YAY!

Pai: -Destroys Ichigo to Toffee's delight- There. –Destroys all pink things. There you go Meg!

Em: -Revives Ichigo-

Em: THANK YOU!!

Meg: Thanks me.

Mika: Thanks

Pudding: YAY! THANK YOU MEG ONEE-CHAN!

Tart: -Eats without Thanks-

Kish: Thanks, sis.

Ryou: Thanks.

Toffee: YAY I GOT TOFFEE!! I'm happy! Next one's from me.

_WOOHO! RYOU NO DIE!  
Meg: You're so brave to do this... no offence Masaya n.n  
Kish: Nothing happened when Naruto came over... If you want to know Inu-kun was there so he beat him up, and then Naruto used the Harem jutsu and... well, nothing happened anyway... unless you kow what the Haren jutsu is... i hopoe u dont.  
Em: Bring the blond bunny in, then let me meg and mika kill her and poof her out. (I'm talking bout berry bi the way)  
Ryou: DON'T LEAVE ME EVER AGAIN! -Kisses-  
Pai: repeat after me. repeat after me. i am a purple alien who has an overly large fan and i love Zakuro. you can stop repeating now. see you didn't say the "Word"  
Mika:I was watching Naruto today. i'm on season 2! XD go me!  
Pinkie1(Ichigo): i hate you soo much. jump off a cliff screaming I'm a little teapot who eats Masaya's toe nail clippings.  
Em: Bring bck in team 7 FOR ONE CHAPTER! I wanna torure Pinkie2  
Pinkie2(Sakura): u suck c): Go try and hug... Sasuke with Naruto watching.  
Sasuke: i'm so sorry...  
Pinkie2: HOW DARE YOU TRY AND HUG SASUKE-KUN! BAKA PINKIE! -see's Ryou- I didn't say Sasuke-kun... did i? I SOUND LIKE A FAN GIRL! I HATE FAN GIRLS!  
Tart: Let pudding poke and Kiss you for how long she wants.  
I'm go now, before Ryou get's mad.  
Bye! Bye Sasuke-kun! Curses! i said it again! -Runs before Ryou kills Sasuke-  
Love Toffee  
_

_p.s I LIKE PIE! BUT NOT PAI, PIE!  
P.P.S did you know Ryou Shirogane means Angel Money?_

Meg: Does that mean I'm allowed?

Em: YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH MEG!

Meg: It's…ok.

Em: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Meg: It's fine. Masaya?

Masaya: Yep?

Meg: Ice-cream?

Masaya: Sure! I'll pay. What would you like?

Meg: Thanks!

Masaya+Meg: -Leave for Ice-cream-

Kish: Ok….

Em: Ok…I thought you liked Berry! Can I help? I don't like her, you know that!

Toffee: Yeah ok.

Em: Yay! –Poofs in Berry-

Toffee+Em+Meg+Mika: -Kill Berry-

Em: Should I revive her before I poof her out?

Toffee: Nah…She's not part of it so you don't have to!

Em: Cool. –Poofs out Berry-

Ryou: I won't. –Kisses Toffee-

Toffee: -Kisses back-

Pai: Repeat after me. I am a purple alien who has an overly large fan and I love Zakuro. you can stop repeating now.

Everyone: 0.o

Pai: I LOVE ZAKURO!

Everyone: o.0

Zakuro: You do?

Pai: Uh…S-S-Sugar.

Meg: But I didn't give you any sugar.

Pai: Pudding.

Pudding: But I didn't-

Pai: FUU RAI SEN!

Pudding AAAHH!!

Em: Pai! We all know you love Zakuro. Don't blame it Pudding.

Pai: Um… -Kisses Zakuro-

Everyone: 0.o

Zakuro: Um… THE REVIEW EVERYONE! GET ON WITH THE REVIEW! REVIEWS! REVIEWS ARE SO SO IMPORTANT! C'MON! C'MON MIKA!

Mika: Cool.

Ichigo: Hmph, Everyone does. –Jumps of cliff- I'm a little teapot who eats Masaya's toe nail clippings. No I- -CRASH- DON'T. Ow.

Em: Team 7?

Toffee: Naruto.

Em: Oh, ok. –Poofs in Team 7-

Sakura: -Hugs Sasuke-

Sakura: YOU TOLD ME TO!

Toffee: If I told you to jump off a cliff, would you do it?

Sakura: Well, I'd kinda have to.

Toffee: Good. Jump off a cliff.

Sakura: -Jumps off cliff-

Ryou: Yes...

Toffee: I DIDN'T MEAN IT! –Kisses Ryou-

Pudding: YAY! –Poke- -Kiss- -Poke- -Kiss –Poke –Kiss- –Poke- -Kiss- -Poke- -Kiss –Poke –Kiss- –Poke- -Kiss- -Poke- -Kiss –Poke –Kiss- –Poke- -Kiss- -Poke- -Kiss –Poke –Kiss- –Poke- -Kiss- -Poke- -Kiss –Poke –Kiss- –Poke- -Kiss- -Poke- -Kiss –Poke –Kiss- –Poke- -Kiss- -Poke- -Kiss –Poke –Kiss- –Poke- -Kiss- -Poke- -Kiss –Poke –Kiss- –Poke- -Kiss- -Poke- -Kiss –Poke –Kiss- –Poke- -Kiss- -Poke- -Kiss –Poke –Kiss- –Poke- -Kiss- -Poke- -Kiss –Poke –Kiss- –Poke- -Kiss- -Poke- -Kiss –Poke –Kiss- –Poke- -Kiss- -Poke- -Kiss –Poke –Kiss- –Poke- -Kiss- -Poke- -Kiss –Poke –Kiss- –Poke- -Kiss- -Poke- -Kiss –Poke –Kiss- I LOVE YOU TAR-TAR!

Tart: Hmph. I hate you Toffee.

Pudding: –Poke- -Kiss- -Poke- -Kiss –Poke –Kiss- –Poke- -Kiss- -Poke- -Kiss –Poke –Kiss- –Poke- -Kiss- -Poke- -Kiss –Poke –Kiss- –Poke- -Kiss- -Poke- -Kiss –Poke –Kiss- –Poke- -Kiss- -Poke- -Kiss –Poke –Kiss- –Poke- -Kiss- -Poke- -Kiss –Poke –Kiss-

Em: No. Cool! Angel Money.

Mika: This review is from me.

_EVIL!  
Kish: Go near Naruto and no kisses 4 you. And for hiring Sas-gay, Im not gonn kiss u all chapter.  
Em: Fine. But the problem is Meg is dating Brendan.  
Zakuro: U R NO LONGER ALLOWED SUGAR!  
Pudding: (hands sugar)  
Ichigo: I hate you._

That's all I got for now. (Kish leans in for a kiss) I SAID NO KISSES! Im gonna go get ramen with Naruto and Toffee. C'mon Imouto-chan, u can bring Ryou.

Mika-chan

Kish: Aww...Pwease!!

Mika: No.

Kish: Fine.

Em: Um...

Meg: Um...Can I change my mind?

Em: I'll think about it.

Zakuro: Aww...But I was starting to like it!

Pudding: YAY! –Stops poking and kissing Tart-

Tart: -Rubbing cheek and arm- Thank you Mika!

Ichigo: I know.

Kish: EM! FINISH THE CHAPTER QUICKLY!

Em: We have to do all the reviews first.

Kish: Do them quickly then. What are you doing now?

Em: Nothing much. Just thinking about whether or not I can stand to be with Masaya so that Meg can be with Brendan.

Kish: WELL THERE'S NO TIME FOR THINKING IS THERE! READ THE REVIEWS C'MON! I'LL DO IT THEN! This review is from Catwinn.

_Ello Em! I'm just saying that I LOVE your fic. Keep updating ;_

Zakuro & Kei-however you spell the rest of his name-: Lock yourselves in a hotel room.  
Pudding: You mustn't say "Na no da" for the next two chapters.  
The rest of you must sit down and watch the re-runs of MewMewPower at least twice and then write a 30 paged paper about how much you lurved it.

Update soon!

-Catwinn

Em: Thanks. Will do.

Kish: NO TIME FOR CHIT-CHAT! ZAKURO! KEIICHIRO! DO IT NOW!

Zakuro: Ok. But I'll have you know that Pai loves me.

Keiichiro: And I have a girlfriend. Kissa.

Kissa: That's right. –Kisses Keiichiro-

Zakuro: I want a top view of the sea in a five star hotel in Italy and I want you to pay.

Keiichiro: Why me?

Zakuro: Because I want it.

Keiichiro: Fine.

Zakuro+Keiichiro: -Lock selves in a hotel room-

Pudding: Ok Na No D- Starting now.

Everyone: NO WAY!! –Sits down watching...I can't bear to say the word...and write a thirty page essay about how they 'lurved' it-

Masaya: That was quite good.

Everyone: ¬.¬

Masaya: Seriously.

Everyone: -.-

Masaya: What?

Everyone: CHARGE! RIBBON STRAWBERRY SUPRISE/MINTO ARROW/LETTUCE RUSH/ZAKURO SPEAR/PUDDING RING INFERNO/TOFFEE STICK/FUU RAI SEN/ EVIL DEMONS! KILL KILL KILL!!

Em: This review is from Venom.

_:) This is funny!_

Em: Thanks!

Kish: End of chapter NOW!

-END OF CHAPTER-

Kish: -Kisses Mika-

Mika: -Kisses back-


	14. Chapter 13: The Pinkie Party

Em: Hi! **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Mika: And this review is from me!

_Aww. Kish cares.  
Kish: WELL THATS WHAT U GET! U tried to kill Naru-kun... UM I mean Naruto.  
Naruto: HIDE!  
Em: Tell Kish what is happening in my story latest chapter. He will be happy._

(Kisses Kish) Happy? Im good for now.  
Mika-chan

Kish: DAMN RIGHT I DO! WHERE'S THAT NARUTO? IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIM I WOULDN'T BE SO ANGRY AND MIKA WOULDN'T HAVE HELD ME BACK FROM KISSING! YOU WANNA PIECE 'A ME? DO YOU? DO YOU? NARU-_KUN??_

Mika: I love you –Kisses Kish-

Kish: -Kisses back-

Naruto: CAN DO!

Em: Which one?

Meg: This review is from me. BubblesBoo.

_hii! :D  
em: wait...am i dating brendan or masaya? O.o ...i didn't even know brendan was in this story...  
onii-chan: hows lifee c(:  
tart: kiss pudding and tell her you love her.  
all: -gives candyy- anyone wannaa go jetskiing? :D  
blue knight: are you there?  
deep blue: act like kishu for a whole episode  
all: go to ocean cityy, maryland.  
(single) girls: there are lots of cute guys on vacation there c(: ...but some of 'em left the same dayy i left oc md...but i'm sure there are still cutee guys there xD  
well, byee!! -winks and does peace sign-_

Em: Um...Do you want to date Brendan? He came in when Toffee told me to poof him in so that you and her could double date.

Tart:-Kisses Pudding- I love you. That wasn't so hard! I LOVE YOU PUDDING! –Kisses Pudding- I LOVE YOU!!

Everyone: O.o

Pudding: Sugar Na No- Sugar.

Everyone: YAY!

Zakuro: I'm not allowed sugar. I hate being deprived of sugar! –BEEP- It really gets to me! I hate you all! You're all –BEEP-ing –BEEP-s! –BEEP- -BEEP-

Blue Night: I'M HERE! AND I FEEL LIKE SINGING!

I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and gay  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me today  
I feel charming  


Oh so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel  
And so pretty  
That I hardly can believe I'm real  
See the pretty girl in that mirror there?  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
Such a pretty face  
Such a pretty dress  
Such a pretty smile  
Such a pretty me!  
I feel stunning  
And entrancing  
Feel like running  
And dancing for joy  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy  
Have you met my good friend Maria  
The craziest girl on the block?  
You'll know her the minute you see her  
She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock  
She thinks she's in love  
She thinks she's in Spain  
She isn't in love  
She's merely insane  
It must be the heat  
Or some rare disease  
Or too much to eat  
Or maybe it's fleas  
Keep away from her  
Send for Chino  
This is not the Maria we know  
Modest and pure  
Polite and refined  
Well-bred and mature  
And out of her mind!  
Miss America, Miss America, speech!  
Miss America, bravo, speech!  
I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
That the city should give me its key  
A committee  
Should be organized to honour me  
I feel dizzy  
I feel sunny  
I feel fizzy and funny and fine  
And so pretty  
Miss America can just resign  
See the pretty girl in that mirror there  
(What mirror, where?)  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
(Which, what, where, whom?)  
Such a pretty face  
Such a pretty dress  
Such a pretty smile  
Such a pretty me!  


I feel stunning  
And entrancing  
Feel like running and dancing for joy  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy.

Everyone: o.O

Em: PUDDING LAY OFF THE SUGAR NOW OK??

Pudding: Ok!

Em: What's that you've got in your hands?

Pudding: Um...Flour!

Em: Ok.

Everyone: Goes to Oceon City Maryland- -Returns-

Lettuce: -Snogging Masaya-

Everyone: o.O

Em: MASAYA YOU BAKA HOW DARE YOU GET LETTUCE DRUNK?

Lettuce: I'm not drunk, I'm in love!

Em: YAY! THAT'S SORTED! UNLESS...Anyone got a proplem with that?

Everyone: -Silence-

Em: Good! Meg, you are going out with Brendan and I don't have to be stuck with anyone!!

Toffee: This review is from me.

_LMAO XD!  
Masaya: SinCE YOU LIKE THE EVEIL MEW MEW POWER! HAV EVERYONE CALL YOU MARK! THATS RIGHT! IN MEW MEW POWER YOU DON'T HAVE A LAST NAME!  
ichigo: Have everyone call you Zoey Hanson  
Mint: You are now Corina Bucksworth  
Lettuce: U now Bridget Verdant  
Pudding: U're still pudding! me no evil to call u -shudders- kiki...  
Kish: HAHAHAHAHA IN MEW MEW POWER, UR NAME IS DREN! WHAT'S DREN SPELLED BACKWARDS! NERDLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
Tart: Ur called tarb inn MMP THAT BRAT BACLWARDS! LOLOLOLLOLOLOL  
Pai: Sardon for sardonistic or wateva the dam word is...  
Kish and Mika: U GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED IN MESSIN WITH ME MEWS! I'M SO HAPPY! KISH IS MY ONII-CHAN NOW! SO MEG IS MY NEE-CHAN!  
Ryou: PARTYP AT CAFE MEW MEW! (Ryou: No Me: Please! Ryou: Okay.. -kisses him-  
Pinkies: u no allowed to come.  
Em: i used to like Berry, but me and meg like to kill her. its fun. u should see what we did in FTFOE,MTWP! can team 7 stay permatly! please!  
Sasuke: -pokes him- pokey pokey pokey! i like giving out hugs! -do you wanna hug? -hugs-  
Skura: HAHAHAHAHAHAH I HUGGED SAUSKE!1 IN UR LITTLE BIG FOREHEAD FACE! SAKU- FLOORBOARD! INO IS MUCH BETTER THEN YOU! MWAHAHAHAHA I HAD A CAKE!(Mika: i said no sugar!)  
Ryou: I still like you better... u get kisses! -kisses him-  
Iguana kid: OMFG EVERYONE FREAKING FORGOT ABOUT U! U'RE LIKE MY FAV NONE MAJOR TOKYO MEW MEW CHARACTER! U'RE SOO KOOL! CAN I PET MR. IGUANA! -PETS- KAWAII! CAN U MAKE ICHIGO GO IN A ACT! SHE SO STUPID IN CAT MODE!  
_

_I shall go now! before someone kills someone... coughryoukillingsasuke-kuncough.  
WTH I SAID IT AGAIN! STUP_

_ID INO CONRTOLING MY MIND! GET OUT OF MY HEAD INO PORK-RIND!  
Toffee_

Masaya: Cool.

Em: TOFFEE! I HATE YOU!

Zoey: -Twitches- Why?

Toffee: What are you moaning about? No-one ever talks to you anyway!

Corina: TEA. I NEED TEA. GIVE ME TEA! –Drinks tea- That's better.

Keiichiro: Are you ok now Corina?

Corina: CORINA? TEA! TEEAA!

Bridget: I'M IN LOVE AND I DON'T CARE! Mark! Take me away!

Mark: Whatever you say Bridget!

"Bridget"+ "Mark": -Leave-

Em: WHAT? KIKI IS THE _ONLY_ GOOD ONE!

Pudding: At least my names not changing!

Em: Pudding, what are you holding now?

Pudding: Um...RICE! SMALL WHITE RICE!

Em: Ok.

Dren: Why do I get the bad stuff?

Em: Um...hello? _CORINA? BRIDGET? ZOEY? _Actually, Zoë is ok, but _ZOEY?_

Kish: Not as bad as Nerd.

Tarb: Nerd is not as bad as BRAT!

Dren: YOU ARE A BRAT!

Tarb: YOU ARE A NERD!

Sardon: -Sigh- And I'm Sardonistic.

Toffee: What _does _that mean?

Sardon:Yeah right, like _I'm _supposed to know. –Sneer-

Dren: It's not Sardonistic. It's Sardonic. It means characterized by bitter or scornful derision; mocking; cynical; sneering; sarcastic.

Sardon: How come you know?

Dren: I'm a Nerd. DUH.

Tarb: I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT IT MEANT! IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT IT MY WAY!

Em: What a spoilt little Brat. Oh. _That story. _Cool!

Dren: YAY! –Kisses Mika-

Ryou: -Kisses back- PARTY AT CAFE MEW MEW!

Keiichiro: HEY! WHEN DID I AGREE TO- -Gets pounced on by Miwa-

Miwa: I LOVE YOU KEIICHIRO!

Moe: I LOVE YOU SHIROGANE!

Shirogane+Keiichiro: Oh no. –Faint-

Toffee+Kissa: Step away from our boys.

Toffee: I'll take care of this. MEW MEW TOFFEE. METAMORPHISIS! TOFFEE ROD. RIBBON...TOFFEE...STICK!

Moe+Miwa: AAAAHHH! I LOVE YOU!

Em: Right.

Zoey+Sakura: AWWW! WE LOVE PARTYS!

Zoey: Come on Sakura! Let's have our own private sleepover party! Strictly for Pinkies ONLY!

Lucia+Blossom: Can we come?

Sakura: There's always room for a pinkie! Come on everyone! Let's go.

Zoey+Sakura+Lucia+Blossom: YAY! –Leave-

Toffee: They're...gone?

-Silence-

Toffee: ...DOUBLE PARTY!

Everyone: YEAH!

Em: Yeah sure. But I don't know much about them so don't do any refrences to it. I won't get them.

Sasuke: -Hugs back-

Ryou: -.-'

Toffee: -Kisses Ryou-

-In Ichigo's bedroom 6pm-

-Silence-

Zoey: Wanna play a game?

Sakura: Like what?

-Silence-

Lucia: Some party.

Zoey: Um...Shall we get ready for bed?

Everyone: Yeah sure. –Get's up and leaves room-

-Back in Cafe Mew Mew-

-DISCO LIGHTS-

Toffee: Ryou, dance with me?

Ryou: COUPLE DANCING!

Everyone: YAY!

Toffee+Ryou: -Dance-

Keiichiro+Kissa: -Dance-

Bridget+Mark: -Dance-

Meg+Brendan: -Dance-

Pudding+Tarb: -Dance-

Zakura+Sardon: -Dance-

Kish+Mika: -Dance-

Em+Corina: YAY! LET'S JUDGE!

-1 hour later-

Em: -Knife to throught- In third place –Cough- Toffee and Ryou.

Corina: -Knife to throught- Second is OW Meg and Brendan.

Em: OW! And first is...KISH AND MIKA! Mika what was that for?

Mika: I am queen of the underworld!

Iguana kid: DON'T TAKE AWAY MY IGUANA!

Toffee: O...kay...

Ryou: -Holding dripping red knife- The job is done. I love you Toffee! –Kisses Toffee-

Toffee: -GASP- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

Ryou: What should've been done a long time ago. Sasuke is-

Toffee: NO! DON'T SAY IT! DON'T SAY IT!

Ryou: What? Sasuke is eating his chiken! Boy does he like ketchup.

Toffee: Phew! –Kisses Ryou-

Em: REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 14: Bye Bye Pinkies

Em: **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Naruto or Mermaid Melody or any other anime mentioned.**

Toffee: This review is from me.

_RYOU! YOU SCARED ME! I WAS SERIOSULY SCARED SASUKE HAD DIED! THAT ment i would have to kill Itachi! (Em: Who!? Me: Sasuke's evil brother who killed the Uchiha clan Em: Oh... Sasuke: DON'T BRING HIM UP! ME: I'm sorry sasuke-kun! -hugs him-)  
Ichigo: all ur names are back to normal...  
Lucia: OMFG WHEN THE HE;LL DID YOU GET HERE! I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE! KAITO IS DATING MICHEL! AHAHAHAHA IN URFACE! AND RIHTO-SAMA IS TAKEN MY MERU! UR ALL ALONE! THAT RIGHT I KNOW MERMAID MELODY AND THEIR BEING DUBBED BY 4KIDS... THE PEOPLE WHO CREATED MMP! UR GOING TO BE CALLED LUANN NETHERSON!  
Sasuke: poke poke poke hug poke -Hugs him-  
Kish: KISH ONII-CHAN IS GETTING MARRIED TO MIKA ONEE-CHAN! did you ever find out what The Harem teqnique was?  
Naruto: Wherever ur hiding... don't go to the Ramen shop. the owner betrayed you...  
Em: Go eat a bowl full of... VEGTABLES!  
TART: COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! YOU HAVE TO SAY NA NO DA LIKE PUDDING USED TO!  
PINKIES: Loners... u have to make out with Each other.  
moe: STAY THE HECK AWAY FROM RYOU! YOU GO NEAR HIM AGAIN... I'LL GET INUYASHA ONII-KUN TO EAT YOU AND YOU'RE GAY MIWA FRIEND TOO! U GUYS ARE IDIOTS FOR NOT FIGURING OUT ICHIGO WAS MEW ICHIGO  
EM: Eat more vegtables!  
K i'll go now... -Kisses Ryou and blushes- heheh_

Ryou: ...I do that. Don't hug Sasuke or I won't only _scare _you anymore. If you know what I mean. I love you Toffee. –Kisses Toffee-

Everyone: YAY!

-At Ichigo's house-

Ichigo: You...wanna play a game?

Everyone: Um...

Blossom: Well I'm gonna go, see ya!

Lucia: Yeah, me too, I've got to..uh...go.

Sakura: Hey wait up!

Ichigo: Hey wait!

Everyone: What?

Ichigo: I'm coming too.

-Back-

Pinkies: Were Back!

Toffee and Mika (Sarcasticly) Yay...

Ryou: Whats going on! –eyes get covered my Kish when Toffee hugs Sasuke-

Toffee: Nutin...

Kish: YAY US! And i'm going to google that...

Mika: Oh Holy Crap! You... don't need to know what that jutsu is Kish-kun... never google it. –Kisses Kish-

Naruto: I'M GOING TO CAFE MEW MEW! BELIEVE IT!

Mika: Great... scream out your hiding place.

Em: NOO! I WONT DO IT! I REFUSE TOO!!

Tart: -Ties Em to a chair and forces her to eat- MWAHAHA! COOKIES NA NO DA!

Pinkies: ... Okay.

Everyone: O.O

Em: PUDDING, TART! COVER YOUR EYES!! –Pushes them both out of room-

Ichigo: Lets go Sakura-chan. –drags her out of room-

Naruto: ONLY I CAN CALL HER THAT! BELIEVE IT! –Beats up Ichigo-

Blossom: Um...-Kisses Lucia- I'm outta here! –Poofs away-

Lucia: Yeah. I want to kiss Kaito.

Em: -Whispers something in Lucia's ear-

Lucia: EEH!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!! –Poofs away-

Moe: O...kay... –Whimper-

Miwa: Wait... Ichigo... our Ichigo is that Mew Mew Ichigo with freaky ears and tail?

Toffee: Whatever now GET OUT.

Moe: OOH LOOK FREE CAKES!

Toffee+Kissa: GET. OUT.

Miwa: But-

Toffee: I KILL YOU NOW!! MEW MEW-

Em: This may get out of hand. –Poofs Moe and Miwa away-

Toffee: BUT I WASN'T FINISHED!

Em: Don't worry. I poofed them into a pit-

Toffee: Just a pit??

Em: ...of non-poisonous snakes.

Toffee: WHY NON-POISONOUS??

Em: Because – See's vegetables- ... I have business somewhere... none near those things. –points to courgettes- Tart... what are you doing?

Tart: -Shoves vegetables down Em's throat- My job.

Mint: Next review is from Mika (SukiraOfTheLight).

_YAY! Me and Kish won!  
Kish: So now u see because of Toffee that since were getting married in my story Naruto cant take me away from u. _

_(kisses him)  
Naruto: Want some ramen?  
Pinkies: MUST DIE! SPOTS! BLADES! AND MY NEW ONE CERBERUS! (kish u gave him 2 me in my story so dont spaz)  
Sasuke: Hey Sas-gay!_

Im bored now. SUGAR!

Mika-chan

Ryou: Feh. That contest was rigged and you know it. I want a re-dance. Hey-What were the real results?

Em: Um...You and Toffee won. Kish and Mika lost...

Mika: WHAT??

Em: ...THE KNIFE! YOU LOST THE KNIFE! KISH AND MIKA LOST THE KNIFE!

Mika: -Draws out knife- I have my knife right here.

Em: ...BYE! –Poofs away-

Kish: But...There wouldn't be anyway...Would there?

Mika: Um...NO!

Kish: You hesit-

Mika: No I didn't! I said Umno! –Kisses Kish-

Naruto: Yeah, sure! You better believe it!

Toffee: Does that include-

Mika: YES.

Toffee: -Poofs in Blossom and Lucia-

Mika: SPOTS! BLADES! CERBERUS! KILL!! I need one more...

Zakuro: I'll be a half-wolf for you

Mika: Um...I want PURE demons...

Zakuro: Fine, suit yourself! Have fun killing four pinkies with only three demons!

Toffee: I have an Idea! Ryou, Kish I suggest you start running now.

Ryou and Kish: -Run to Mexico-

Mika and Toffee: INUYASHA! GET YOUR LAZY HANYOU BUTT DOWN HERE!

Inu: What the hell do you want! I was hunting the green alien and the blondie! There somewhere in Australia! My nose never decives me!

Mika: Yeah, whatever. I'm playing Demon! Will you be my Demon? Thanks InuBaka!

Inu: I'm in the killing mood, why not.

Mika: SPOTS! CERBERUS! BLADES! INUBAKA! PICK A PINKIE! 3...2...1...GO!!

Demons: -Kill Pinkies-

Sasuke: Where did you learn your pronunciation? My name is Sas-U-

Mika: GAY!!

Toffee: Don't make fun of Sasuke-kun! –Sees Ryou- I mean Itachi's little brother... thats right...

Pudding: Toffee Onee-chan. Whats that on your arm??

Toffee: Nutin... –rubs arm- RYOU READ THE REVIEW! THE REVIEWS ARE IMPORTANT! WITHOUT THEM YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE! THEY NEED READING! READ READ READ!

Ryou: Alright, alright I'll read it! This is from BubblesBoo (Meg)

_Kishu/Dren: Nerd! -smirks-  
Pai/Sardon: Sar...Sardon...Sardonis...Whatever!! Repeat after me! The the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the... PUSH PUSH! PUSHIN' ME AWAY!! xD the the the the the the the. :)  
Jonas Brothers fans: Have you heard the song Pushin' Me Away? I am like obsessed with it right now!! :D  
Blue Knight: O.O ...Are you gay?... -blinks-  
Deep Blue: Let everyone call you Deep Toot for the next 7 chapters! xD  
Everyone: Have you ever had SMORZ cereal? It is de-lis-ous!! :D  
Ryou, Kishu, and any other guy: Sing Pushin' Me Away.  
All: I'm confused...Is Brendan is this story now? O.o  
Bye! :) -winks and does peace sign-_

Kish: Shut it Imouto! My name is NOT nerd! You... EGG!

Pai: ... The the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the... PUSH PUSH! PUSHIN' ME AWAY!! xD the the the the the the the. :)

Everyone: Yeah Yeah... We Punch Pai... –Punch Pai multiple times-

Mika: OMG I LOVE JONAS BROTHERS! NICK IS THE BEST! I LOVE YOU NICK!! –Fangirl scream-

Kish: I don't like this Nick...

Blue Knight: Wouldn't you like to know –winks-

Deep Toot: I dislike you Meg... you're next on my "To Kill" List. Right after the Mews Mews, and the obsesser Pai.

Pai: I'm hurt Deep Blue-Sama...

Pudding: I WANT SOME!! GIMME GIMME!

Toffee: Masaya can sing it... –smirks-

Em: -Poofs Back- Shut it! Ryou will be Kevin. Kish can be Nick. And Masaya can be Joe.

All Three: Verse 1:  
Run, run like you do,  
I'm chasing you  
I'm on your tail, I'm gaining faster, you're going nowhere  
Try to fix what you've done,  
turn back the sun  


The night is calling and we're falling faster now

Chorus:  
Pushin' me away  
Every last word, every single thing you say  
Pushin' me away  
Try to stop me now but it's already to late  
Pushin' me away  
If you really don't care just say it to my face  
Pushin' me away  
You push push pushin' me away

Verse 2:  
Stop... Tell me the truth  
Cause I'm so confused  
Spinning round these walls  
are falling down and I need you,  
more than you know,  
I'm not letting go,  
I'm getting close,  
so take my hand  
And please just tell me why

Chorus  
Pushin' me away  
Every last word, every single thing you say  
Pushin' me away  
Try to stop me now but it's already to late  
Pushin' me away  
If you really don't care just say it to my face  
Pushin' me away  
You push push pushin' me away

Push push pushin' me away  
You push push pushin' me away  
Push push pushin' me away  
You push push pushin' me away  
You push push pushin' me away  
You push push pushin' me away  
Push push pushin' me away  
Oh...

Chorus  
Pushin' me away  
Every last word, every single thing you say  
Pushin' me away  
Try to stop me now but it's already to late  
Pushin' me away  
Really don't care just say it to my face  
Pushin' me away  
Push push pushin' me away  
Pushin' me away

Em: Sure... He's just depressed that you dated Masaya for a while.

Brendan: Damn Tree-Hugger. I'll kill him soon. VERY soon.

Meg: Aww. Poor Brendan-kun! –Hugs him-

Deep Toot: I am saying this against my own will. The next review is from THfangirl01

_yay can i star in it my name's jocie no not josie_

dren & mika: no kissing the whole chapter and if it the end of the capter then the next one

tarb:let pudding kiss you as long as she wants

em:hi

corina:date brock(from pokemon)

sasuke:hugs

naruto:ramen for you

keiichiro:make EVERYONE cake except renee(Zakuro)

toffee:hi

all for now Jocie :)

Em: Sure! –Poofs in Jocie- Hi!

Jocie: Hi!

Kish: The names are back to normal now. WHAT? NO KISSY! WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!

Mika: It's allright. It's just one chapter. (Thinking: I'M GOING TO KILL JOCIE! AND I WANT SUGAR! LET ME GO STEAL FROM TART...) –Slinks away un-noticed-

Em: And also, it is the end of the chapter so you can't kiss in the next one either.

Mika: (Thinking: ...AND EM... OHH THIS CANDY DROPS ARE NICE! I BETTER TAKE A COUPLE MORE... HUNDRED)

Pudding: YAY! –Kisses Tart-

Mint: Um...OH you mean... BROCK!! NO WAY! HE'S IN LOVE WITH JENNY! OR WAS IT JOY? If you think about it... he's in love with a lot of people...

Jocie: DO. IT.

Mint: O-O-Of Course... –Dates Brock and comes back- It was better than Miroku...

Toffee: Don't hug my- RYOU! HOW NICE TO SEE YOU! –Coughs- Heheheh...

Sasuke:-Is hugged- I dislike this... I'm off to kill Itachi.

Sakura: GOOD LUCK SASUKE-KUN!

Naruto: YAY! RAMEN! THIS IS MY LUCKY DAY! YOU BETTER BELIVE IT! AND I'M GONNA KILL ITACHI FIRST SASUKE! –Runs after him-

Sakura: No one likes me here anyway... –Runs after Naruto and Sasuke-

Keiichiro: Why not Zakuro? Oh yeah. No sugar. –Makes cake-

Zakuro: I want some of that! Gimme! GIMME!

Keiichiro: NO.

Toffee: Hi Jocie. And bye now everyone!

Berry: -Is Poofed in- Review with your dares and Questions Mya! –Winks and does Peace sign-

Meg: THATS MY THING! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! –Chases Berry with Hammer-

Em: Um...BYE!


	16. Chapter 15: Couple Swap Day

Em: **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Pudding: Today is a _special _day Na No Da!

Ryou: What's so special?

Em: Hehe. It's COUPLE SWAP DAY!

Ryou: What the hell is that?

Em: I made it up! It's where everyone who's in a relationship must swap couples with some-one!

Ryou: WHAT? You mean...You mean...I can't be with...with Toffee? My precious Toffee? No!

Em: Yep. Now, where did I put my hat?

Ryou: Your hat?

Em: My hat. It has the names of all the girls in a relationship. Ah, there it is-

Pudding: Em-oneechan, why is Mika-oneechan fuming Na No Da?

Mika: Will...Kill...Em...Must...Kill...Em...

Em: Uh...right!

Lettuce: Well don't you put my name in there. I fell in love with Mark. Not Masaya!

Masaya: Aww...I guess I'll just go back to Ichigo then.

Ichigo: Um...

Masaya: -Kisses Ichigo-

Em: And Ichigo's name goes in the hat. You do realise that this means somebody gets Masaya!

Everyone: NO!

Em: Right. Here goes. The first name is...Kissa! (Who is currently dating Keiichiro) And she is swapping with...Pudding? (Who is currently dating Tart) Well...The hat has spoken!

Keiichiro: But she's WAY too young for me!

Tart: And _she's_ WAY too old for _me!_

Em: Tough. The next name is...Meg! (Who is currently dating Brendan) And she is swapping with...Toffee! (Who is currently dating Ryou)

Meg: Cool.

Toffee: NO! NOT RYOU!

Mika: -Adding up in her head- Who's...with...which leaves...NO WAY!

Em: Which leaves MIKA AND ICHIGO!

Mika: EM YOU DIE!

Em: AAGGHH!

Ichigo: Cool.

Mika: SPOTS! BLADES! CERERUS! GET HER!

Em: AAAGGHH! BYE! –Poofs away-

Mika: WHERE DID SHE GO?

Masaya: Hi Mika!

Mika: -Evil glare- WHY! WHY OH WHY! OF ALL PEOPLE! WHY!

Masaya: -Kisses Mika-

Mika: Em you are _so _gonna DIE.

Ichigo: Uh...-Kisses Kish-

Pudding: Keiichiro Na No Da!

Keiichiro: Yes Pudding?

Pudding: Cake please Na No Da!

Kissa: Uh...Hi Tart.

Tart: Leave me alone. I shouldn't even be _in _this "Couple Swap Day" thing.

Toffee: Brendan?

Brendan: Yeah?

Toffee: Stay away from me. And Meg?

Meg: Yeah?

Toffee: If you so much as lay a finger on him-

Meg: You mean Ryou? Don't worry. –Kisses Ryou-

Ryou: Stay away!

Meg: C'mon, it's couple swap day!

Ryou: It's also time for you to read the review.

Meg: Ok. This one's from me. BubblesBoo.

_GR!!  
DIE YOU STUPID CABBIT!  
-stabs berry multpile times-  
YOU STOLE MY ANIMAL AND MY THING!!  
DIE!!  
-kills berry-  
Onii-chan: Deep Toot wants to kill me! D:  
All: CANDY! -gives candy-  
Bye byee!  
-winks and does peace sign-_

Berry: AAHH!

Everyone: YAY! THANK YOU MEG!

Mint: This one's from SukiraOfTheLight (Mika)

_EM! Let me kiss Kish or no wedding 4 u.  
Kish: GO APOLOGIZE TO MC ONII-chan! U KNOW WHAT U DID!  
Naruto: Hi! (hugs)  
Ryou: Buy Toffee a sword!  
Toffee: U are the heir to the Underworld when I leave. I must teach u to b evil!  
Masaya: DIE! (kills)_

Good 4 now! SUGAR!

Em: -Poofs back- Ok but he looks like he's busy being chained to the wall.

Mika: WHAT?

Ichigo: -Kisses Kish-

Kish: -Struggles-

Mika: KISH! –Kisses Kish-

Ichigo: NO FAIR! I WANNA KISS HIM! IT'S COUPLE SWAP DAY! I love Couple swap day.

Mika: Grrrrr. Em is SO gonna pay.

Kish: What did I do to InYuasha? Sorry.

Naruto: Hi!

Kish: Hmmm...STEP AWAY FROM THE QUEEN.

Ryou: -Buys Toffee sword-

Toffee: THANK YOU! –Chases after Em- YAY! Thank you Mika! Where do I start! Ooh! Let me do that! You can't kill your boyfriend now can you? –Kills Masaya-

Mika: Good work.

Em: -Revives Masaya- This review is from MewMewFerret.

_Hola's!  
Pai: DAMMIT!! All this time I'm thinking it's sardonastic!! What a lousy fan I am...-.-  
Toffee: if you thought it was sardonastic cause of that review I put, I'm sorry.  
Lucia & Sakura: YOU SUCK! I HATE YOU TWO! YOU ARE THE LOUSIEST CHARACTERS EVER!  
Masaya: see, I no hate you :)  
Deep Toot: NOO!! DON'T KILL MY PAI-KUN! -brings a hammer out of nowhere and hits him- ADD ME TO YOUR 'TO KILL' LIST AND YOU BETTER BET I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRUD OUT OF YOU!_

Now mad at Deep Toot,  
Misheru-chan!

Pai: You're my fan?

Toffee: 'Kay!

Masaya: Really? WOW!

Pai: Pai-kun?

Deep Toot: Um...hi Nice to meet you. I think we got off on the wrong...AAAHHH!! –Is hit by hammer- Ow.

Masaya: This review is from MewBleuberri.

_What the fluck?  
THIS IS BLEEPING HYSTERICAL!!_

Em: The next review is from Toffee. Mew Toffee.

_Hey Ya'll. I'm not a Sasuke Fangirl anymore! YAY MEE!  
Tart: -Pokes- Midget. Runt. Pudding's Boyfriend. Ichigo's Ex! HAHAH Sorry... KAWAII!  
Mika: HAHAH! ME AND RYOU WON! YOU AND KISH LOST! I'LL STOP BEFORE I GET KILLED! CHEESE IS VERY SMELLY. And so sad to hear of you're kissing loss.  
Ichigo: Deep Toot Loves you.  
Lettuce: Do you sill love "Mark"  
Em: Are you jelous of :ettuce, coz he took your guy.  
Masaya: Hi Aoyoma-san! Yesterday, Em told me she loved you D true story coughnotcough  
Ryou: -Kisses him- WE WON THE DANCE! YEAHZ! IN UR LITTLE PINK FACES PINKYS.  
Iguana kid: OMFG! YOU ARE SOO KAWAII! CAN I HUG YOU? AND UR LITTLE IGUANA! I LOVE U! YOU ROCK!  
Masha: everyone forgot about you... poor Masha. u no in MMP ur called Mini Mew.  
Em: Bring Zoey in for a sec, i have busisness to deal withher.  
Zoey: OMFG! RANODM MMP EPISODE I WAS WATCHING, EP 26, THE LAST PONE. WHEN U GUYS ARE TUNNIN TO TOKYO TOWER, "ELLIOT" IS LIKE, HURRY UPGIRLS,AND THEN YOU SAY,  
"yOU HURRY UP eLII, YOUR BRINGING UP THE REAR" wth WAS THAT! NOBODY CALLS HIM ELLI BUT ME! AND NOONE CAN EVEN CALL HIM THAT VILE DISCUSTING NAME. ELIOTT GRANT! WAT KIND OF A FREAKING NAME IS THST! I'M SERIOUS! AND WELSY COOLRIDGE THE THIRD. WAS 4KIDS OF CRAXK OR SOMETHIN WHEN THE ROTE THAT? I'M SERIOSULY PIISED AND I SHLLBE MOODY THE WHOLE TIME! DAMN MEW MEW POWER. AND DREN IS LIKE, "HEY KITTY KAT" I CRIED WHEN I SAW THAT! ALL MY FRIENDS ART SCHOOL ARE LIKE  
DID U SEE MMP! ITS SOO KOOL. I WAS READING TMM A LA MODE MANGA IN SCHOOL, AND THIS GUY COMES UP TO ME AND SAYS, "hEY IS THAT MMP" I WAS READY TO FREAKIN SLAP HIM! GR AND HE WAS THE KID I USED TO HAVE A CRUSH ON... DAMNIT! I HATE MEW MEW POWER.  
but i love the songs, except for Team up, thats gay..._

Lettuce: Sing crush  
Mint: Sing Dance another Day  
Ichigo: sing lucky Me  
Pudding: Sing Animal in me  
Zakuro: Sing don't wake me up.  
OK i'm feeling better now... I think i'll look up Ryou merchindase on Ebay!  
s o m e w h i l e l a t e r  
OH mY -Censor- God...  
There was none... NONE! NO I SHALL LOOK UP SASUKE MERCHINDASE THEN!  
Love  
Toffee who thinks the Iguna kid is soo Kawaii!

Ryou: YOU WERE A SASUKE FAN GIRL?

Tart: Correction – Kissa's boyfriend. I AM NOT A MIDGET I'M JUST YOUNG! -Poke-

Mika: You'd better. And I was being nice to you. Stupid Masaya. How I hate you. Baka. BAKA.

Ichigo: o.O He what?

Deep Toot: NO I DON'T!

Lettuce: NO I DON'T!

Em: NO I AM NOT!

Masaya: All my fan-girls do.

Em: I AM NOT YOUR FREAKING FAN GIRL!

Ryou: You were a Sasuke fan girl?

Iguana kid: Ok. :) My Iguana likes you. He is. I LOVE MY IGUANA!

Masha: Mini-Mew? Awww...Why?

Toffee: Trust me. There are no good names.

Zoey: Um...sorry?

Lettuce:

After all the friends I've met  
I really thought I had everything  
Then I saw you  
You could read me too  
I never felt such a rush  
Could this be more than a crush?

Here I stand, trying to express  
I really just want to show how you make me feel  
So I wrapped it in a meal  
And I was in such a rush  
Could this be more than a crush?

Before you came along, I never thought I'd find  
Someone who understood the habit of mine  
Before you came along, I never thought would have dreamed  
Were you really was solely how it seemed

From the start, you read me like a book  
The first time I looked your eyes, to my surprise  
I never looked behind  
I never said what's the rush  
I never said what's the rush  
Maybe it was only a crush

Toffee: IF YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT RYOU IT'D BETTER BE...

Lettuce: But you dared me to-

Toffee: QUITE.

Mint: -Sings Dance Another Day-

Ichigo:

Lucky me, I met you  
And you swept me off of my feet  
Now I don't know what to do  
Oh I never met anyone oh so sweet  
So I just have to find a way  
To show you what I just can't say  
Lucky me, lucky me  
I met you  
I met you

Pudding: -Sings Animal in Me-

Zakuro: Why did you wake me up?

I know that,

Your out there,

I can hear you calling.

I've dreamed a million dreams since we first met.

when you came along

and taught me how to be strong

Now nothings ever gonna be right if im wrong

Don't wake me up!

And tell me none of it's true.

Don't wake me up!

To live in a world without you.

Don't wake me up!

Don't wake me up!

Unless to tell me this dream is real.

It seems like,

So long ago,

I used to be so unsure.

I didn't know that if our love would survive.

But you set me free

Just by believing in me,

Now I don't want to know if it's not to be!

Don't wake me up!

And tell me none of it's true.

Don't wake me up!

To live in a world without you.

Don't wake me up!

Don't wake me up!

Unless to tell me this dream is real(this dream is real)

Tell me this love is real.

Em: Well, that's the end! Next time, couples are back to normal. But first, couples must kiss.

Toffee: -Kisses Brendan-

Ichigo: -Kisses Kish-

Mika: I'LL KILL YOU ICHIGO!

Pudding: -Kisses Keiichiro-

Meg: -Kisses Ryou-

Toffee: HOW DARE YOU MEG?!

Kissa: -Kisses Tart-

Tart: Yuck. I prefer Pudding.

Mika: NO. WAY. EM I WILL KILL YOU.

Em: You have to do it.

Mika: -Groan- Kisses Masaya. I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU! DEMONS! ATTACK!

Em: AAAGGHH! THAT'S THE END! REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 16: Seven Minutes in Heaven

Em: Hi. PLEASE CAN NOBODY KILL ME I PROMISE I PULLED THE NAMES OUT RANDOMLY!! Oh and **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Pudding: Em likes Masaya.

Em: Shut up Pudding.

Pudding: WAAAHH.

Em: Go away you stupid yellow monkey.

Pudding: EM HATES ME!! –Cries-

Toffee: She's just angry because she's read Roxy's review early.

Em: I'll kill that girl. Anyway this first review is from Toffee.

_-cracks knuckled evily- EM! YOU ARE SO DEAD! AND BECAUSE RYOU WAS PLIT UP WITH ME! I'M TELLING MIKA WHAT YOU SAID!  
Mika: you know what Em said the other day? Nah, I won't say, i'm not evil enough...  
Meg: I truested you... i trusted you... -twitches uncontrollybly-  
Ryou: -kiises and hugs him- I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH! and i was never a Sasuke fangil -laughs nervously- OKAY, BUT IT WAS A PHASE! EVEN MIKA WENT THROGUH IT! (Mika: No i wasn't! Me: Ssh!)  
Em: I'm Pming Mika and telling her what you said... maybe nah i' too lazy.  
yeah i got nothin to say... execpt for this.  
Kish: Don't play dumb. I know what you did to MC Onii-chan... and Mika's MAD!  
Ichigo: Go to A TMM convention and pretend to be Zoey and say "Mew Mew style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power in your face!"  
L8er  
Toffee_

Em: NO!! IT WAS A JOKE I TELL YOU! A JOKE! NO!!

Mika: What? WHAT?

Em: Thank you Toffee.

Meg: SORRY! IT WAS COUPLE SWAP DAY!

Ryou: -Kisses back-

Kish: Um...sorry?

Ichigo: -Goes to TMM Convention- MEW MEW STYLE, MEW MEW GRACE! MEW MEW POWER IN YOUR FACE!

Em: -Shudder- This one's from Mika.

_(takes a deep breath) Im not gonna yell. (walks up to Em and slaps her) HOW COULD U?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESVRE THIS!? EM IM GONNA KILL U! SPOTS! LUNCH!  
Ichigo: Cerberus! Snack Time!  
Masaya: My demons arent gonna kill you. I AM! (takes out mallet) U R DEAD!  
Kish: Masaya tried to kiss me. Kill him. But first (pulls him in closet_

Em: SORRY SORRY SORRY IT WAS LUCK! LUCK I TELL YOU! LUCK!

Mika: Yeah? Well I don't feel so lucky.

Em: No, I meant-

Mika: I know what you meant! SPOTS!

Em: AAAAAGGGGGHHHH! –Poofs away-

Ichigo: WHAT DID I- Oh yeah I kissed Kish. He's a good-

Mika: DIE!!

Masaya: WHAT DID I- Oh yeah I kissed you. You're a good-

Mika: DIE!!

Kish: -Goes in closet with Mika- -Kills Masaya-

Meg: This review is from me.

_Hi!  
Toffee: Don't kill me! Meg is sorry! -gives candy-  
All: OMFGSH! I am on YouTube and I'm watching videos that two hott guys from UK made! c(: They are so cute!!  
Onii-chan: Teleport me to UK so I can meet the hot guys. xD  
Pai: If Kishu won't, you teleport me. x)  
Ryou and Kishu: Sing The Gay Barbie Song. But you might not be able to do it as good as Jake and Chris. xD (Jake and Chris are the two guys who are in all the vids that I'm watching.)  
Em: I'm guessing Brendan is in this now?  
Kishu and Brendan: No killing Jake or Chris.  
Well, bye bye! :D -winks and does peace sign-  
All: I'm gonna continue to watch the hot guys dance and lipsync!(: It is soo funnyy! And the two guys are soo hott! xD  
And the brunette one (Jake) is hotter than the blonde one (Chris). And the brunette one has an eyebrow piercing which I usually hate, but it is hot on him. And the vid I am watching right now...Wow...he looks REALLYY hott! xD _

Toffee: Uh...okay but STAY OFF RYOU!

Kish: Too busy killing Masaya.

Pai: I'll take you.

Meg: YAY! –Teleports to UK with Pai-

Ryou+Kish: -Sing the gay Barbie song-

Mika: This review is from me.

_Im not done yet. Blades didnt have fun. RYOU IS DEAD 4 BETRAYING IMOUTO-CHAN! BLADES! LUNCH!_

Ryou: NOOO!

Toffee: NEVER! NEVER WILL YOU KILL MY PRECIOUS RYOU-KUN!

Pudding: This review is from RoxyRule123 Na No Da!

_Hey people  
Em: -ties you to a lie detector- are you in love with Masaya? I dareyou to Date him for 5 chapters, and you can't get out of it.Also can i star. My names Roxy  
Toffee: I'M A RYOU AND SASUKE FANGIRL TOO! have some candy for loving anime's hottest guys! -hands her candy-  
Pudding: who do you like better. Pai or Kishu?  
Ichigo: ur my fav character in Tmm! u rock! have some candy too! -hands her candy-  
Mika: Ur cool!  
Meg: Hi.  
Naruto: Kiss Mika infront of Kish, and laugh in his face.  
Kish: don't kill naruto if that is possible...  
Ryou: kiss Toffee passontly.  
Em (again): let everyone play either spin the bottle, or seven minutes in heaven  
_

_all i have for now...  
Roxy-chan_

Em: No.

Lie Detector: -GREEN- True.

Em: Thank you. I hate you Roxy. 5?? I'LL KILL YOU. –Poofs in Roxy- There. I hate you.

Roxy: Can she do anything to me?

Em: Not really, but my friends can. I think.

Toffee: Lay off Ryou but I'll take the candy!

Pudding: Kish is cute Na No Da.

Em: Pudding don't say that.

Pudding: Why not Na No Da?

Mika: This is why. SPOTS KILL HER!

Em: C'MON SHE'S EIGHT!

Mika: Fine. Just this once.

Ichigo: YAY! AND THANK YOU!

Toffee+Mika: o.O ...CHARGE! DIE DIE DIE!

Roxy: AAAGGHHH! WHAT DID I DO?

Em: They all hate Ichigo.

Mika: Thanks. But you like Ichigo.

Meg: Hi.

Naruto: -Kisses Mika-

Kish: NOT POSSIBLE! –Kills Naruto-

Mika: NO! EM REVIVE HIM!

Em: -Revives Naruto-

Kish: -Kills Naruto-

Em: -Revives Naruto-

Kish: -Kills him-

Em: -Revives him-

Kish: -Kills him-

Em: Revives-

Kish: -Kills-

Em: -Revives-

Kish: -Kills-

Em: -Revives and locks Kish in the cupboard-

Kish: UUGHH! GET ME OUT! MY SISTER AND THAT POKEMON GUY ARE KISSING IN HERE!

Em: Oops sorry. –Poofs Kish to Mexico-

Kish: NOW I'M MILLIONS OF MILES AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!

Em: -Poofs Mika to Mexico-

Mika: Can't you just Poof Naruto away?

Em: Oh yeah. –Poofs Kish and Mika back and Naruto "Away"-

Ryou: -Kisses Toffee passionately-

Em: Fine. We'll play Tr-

Everyone: SMH! SMH!

Em: Fine. I don't know how to coose the people so I'll just spin a bottle.

Mika: Isn't that just Spin the Bottle?

Em: Spin the bottle is kiss in front of everyone. Here you go in a closet and do...uh...well kissing, unless you're as old as Keiichiro.

Everyone: -Sits down-

Em: I'll spin it.

Mika: No. I will.

Em: NO YOU WONT. You're probably a master spinner.

Mika: I'LL DO IT.

Em: Okay Mika!

Mika: -Spins Bottle- EM! Who will you be with?

Em: -Groan-

Mika: -Spins bottle- MASAYA! GET IN THE CLOSET!

Em: This is payback isn't it?

Mika: Yep.

Em: -Groan-

Em+Masaya: -Go in closet-

Mika: -Spins Bottle-

Toffee+Ryou: -Go in closet-

Mika: -Spins bottle-

Zakuro+Pai: -Go in closet-

Mika: -Spins bottle-

Kissa+Keiichiro: -Go in closet-

Mika: -Spins bottle-

Pudding+Tart: -Go in closet-

Mika: -Spins bottle-

Mika+Kish: -Go in closet-

Ichigo: That's the end of the chapter! Review everyone!

Mint: They won't do it if _you _say it Ichigo. Let me. That's the end of the chapter! Review everyone!


	18. Chapter 17: Where Toffee Holds a Grudge

Em: **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Pudding: Where is Masaya Na No Da?

Em: I locked him in a cage.

Pudding: Why Na No Da?

Em: He used the word "date".

Meg: Ok...Anyway this review is from me.

_Whoa...Me and "that Pokemon guy" were in the cupboard? O.O I'm suprised Kish onii-chan didn't try to murder Brendan...  
Mika, Me, Em, and Pudding: -gives candy-  
Toffee: -gives a cookie- xD  
Em: Whats your favorite song?  
Pudding: Whats your favorite snack?  
Ichigo: Jump into a pool full of man-eating sharks.  
Byee!_

Kish: I did but he got away. Stupid Pokemon guy thinks he can do whatever he wants with this and that thinks he can kiss my sister well...Kill...Show her...Tomato ketchup...YUM KETCHUP!

Mika: Thanks!

Em: YAY!

Pudding: Yay Na No Da!

Toffee: Thank you Meg.

Em: Um...My Alchaholic Friends. The Dresden Dolls.

Pudding: Sugar Na No Da!

Ichigo: I like this Roxy girl. Can't I just do what she says?

Meg+Toffee+Mika: DO IT. NOW.

Ichigo: -Jumps into pool of Man-eating sharks-

Em: -Revives her- Read the review.

Ichigo: This review is from usagiki1234

_OMG GOD I SHOULD REALLY GET ON HERE MORE OFTEN AND I BROKE THE REVIEW BUTTON A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO._

OK ONTO THE DEATH-I MEAN DARES-SWEATDROPS-  
ok  
"tree hugging hippe"-DIE BASTARD MEWMEW BUNNY BUNNY HOP  
...i went through the sasuke fangirl phase for 1 minute i was hyper-shudders-

ok EVERY ONE WHATCH NARUTO ABRIDGED!  
ZAKURO-HERES A COOKIE-

IM BORED BYE

Masaya: Is that-

Em: YES.

Masaya: Everyone's so cruel. What did I ever do? –Cries-

Everyone: -Watches Naruto Abridged-

Zakuro: Thank you. YUM! COOKIE! I'LL READ THE REVIEW! SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR! This review is from usagiki1234

_LOL THIS IS FUNNY!_

Em: This review is from usagiki1234

_THIS IS FUNNY IS FUNNY!_

Mika: This is my review.

_(is stunned) Did Naruto kiss me? (faints) (Sukira talking) Hey, Im one of Miks OCs. She fainted soo,  
Kish: Wake Mika up. (winks to get idea)  
Naruto: Ooh. U made Mika faint. Here's some Ramen. (hands ramen)  
Pai: Take me to Japan!  
Pinkies: MUST DIE! LIGHT PURIFICATION BLAST!_

Im good for now. Mika is still unconscious.

_Sukira who is filling in for Mika_

Naruto: Want me to do it a-

Kish: DIE! DIE DIE DIE!

Kish: -Kisses Mika- The kiss of life!

Mika: What...what...

Naruto: Cool.

Pai: -Takes Sukira to Japan-

Pinkies: AAAAGGGHH!!

Toffee: This review is from me.

_Yo Everone... and i'm not in a good mood, can you guess why? It has to do with the number 41 and 36.  
Lettuce: ¬.¬ I don't like you anymore... bw afraid lettuce, be very afriad! go jump off a cliff.  
Ryou: ... I'm not talking to you for 1 chapter and a half... you better learn your lessoon!  
Ichigo: I dislike you now more than ever! INUYASHA! PINKY WAS MEAN TO ME! -Inu Kills Ichigo- Thank you!  
Sasuke: Hi Sasuke-kun! -Hugs him-  
Mika: Onee-chan! Ryou, Lettuce and Ichigo were very mean to me! set ur demons on them please! -puppydog eyes-  
Kish: You know some people pair you up with Pai? and there was a Lemon with you and Ryou...  
Em: I was going to tell her, but i was to lazy... and there wouodl be too much blood to clean up... so anymore of ur little evil twisted jokes and i tell Onee-chan! BLACKMAIL RULES!  
Naruto: I like to cause chaos so here goes. Mika used to have a crush on you, but then she met Kish... and its all Hinata's fault.  
Sakura: -pokes her- Do you want a hug? -hugs her and then sticks a bomb on her back- MWHAHAHA -Runs for cover dragging Sasuke with me-  
Em: (Again) spin a random bottle. -She spins it- IF ME AND RYOU WERE MENT FOR EACH OTHER, THAT BOTTLE WILL LAND ON MASAYA AND YOU TWEO HAVE TO GO I A CLOSET AND ... GET THE IDEA! -Bottle lands on Masaya- Oh yeah, i was holding a grudge against him... oh well grudge back on! and csan you figure out why i'm soo ! coughep41cough coughendof36cough. even though in the beggining i was like, OMFG! and then i got a nose bleed. crap i sound like Jiraiya...  
Umm... I do't have anything else but...  
_

_Roxy: YEAH! YOU RULE! Sasuke and Ryou lovers unite!  
Pudding: Mika's teaching me to be evil! go to a We-Love-Kishu-Kun! Conventons and scream out" Kishu is a freaking gay alien an he never will learn! i'm glaad Deep blue killed him, and i hope he and the garbage get together! (Note: Mika will chase after you too)  
I thinks thats all i got for now... AND I'M STILL MAD AT RYOU, LETTUCE AND ICHIGO.! CURSE THEM ALL!  
L8er  
Toffee_

Em: I KNOW I KNOW! It's because in 36 Alto as in Ryou kisses Ichigo in cat form and in 41 Lettuce becomes a mermaid and kisses Ryou underwater!

Lettuce: I thought that you were my friend! –Cries and jumps of a cliff-

Ryou: WHAT? –Kisses Toffee-

Toffee: I suppose kissing isn't talking! –Kisses back-

Ryou: KUN? IS THERE SOMETHING THAT I SHOULD KNOW ABOUT??

Mika: SPOTS KILL ICHIGO! BLADES KILL LETTUCE! AND RYOU FOR BETRAYING TOFFEE YOU GET CERBERUS AND ME. –Kills Ryou-

Ryou: AAAGGGHHH! I LOVE YOU TOFFEE

Ichigo: AAAAGGGGHHHH!

Lettuce: AAAAGGGHHH!

Kish: Me and...PAI? Me and...RYOU??

Em: IT WAS A JOKE! If she tells you Mika it was A JOKE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Naruto: Mika liked me? WHY DOESN'T SHE LIKE ME NOW?

Kish: BECAUSE SHE MET ME IDIOT!

Naruto: DIE!

Kish: DIE!

Mika: NOOO!!

Ryou: What about me?

-BOOM-

Em: -Revives self then revives everyone- Toffee you are mean. –Goes in closet with Masaya-

Ryou: LOVERS?

Pudding: OK! –Goes to a We-Love-Kish-Kun Convention with Toffee-

Em: Ok that's the end. REVIEW! REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 18: Where Mika wants to know

Em: I just had to kiss Masaya. I hate Toffee.

Pudding: Why Toffee Na No Da?

Em: Because she dared me too and then called me chicken. I'm not a chicken. **And I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. **And this review is from MewMewFerret

_Konichiwas! :P_

Pai: XD yeah, Pai-kun. I no invent the name XD  
Toffee: see I saw MMP before TMM so I was totally lost when I finally read the manga. To be honest, to ME it's not that bad  
Zakuro: WHY DO YOU GO TO A CHURCH THAT PRAISES A STICK? XD (In MMP, they edited the cross, so instead of Kish standing on the cross, Dren is standing on a stick? O.O)  
Iguana Kid: you, whoever you are, what anime are you from? (If it's Naruto, no wonder)  
Brendan: Ha...That Pokemon guy...  
Em: If you want...I'll date Masaya -.- If only Jada had an account...  
Masaya: I'm only doing this so Em doesn't suffer and cause I can bear you for 3 chapters or so  
Kish: yeah the whole yaoi thing...o.O -shudders-  
Masaya,Pudding,Pai,and Tart: -hugs- I don't know. I just felt like giving hugs XD  
Pai,Keiichiro,Lettuce,Pudding,and Ryou: You guys might win one million dollars on my fanfic! Unless Toffee,Mika,or Bubbles tell me otherwise coughLettucecoughRyoucough Have to make my students happy! x)

Hmm...I'm bored, I'm gonna poof to Mexico! x)

Misheru-chan!

Pai: I have a fan... Deep Blue-sama... pinch me.

Deep Blue: Leave me alone obsessed Pai.

Toffee: Meh. I'm just mad at what they did to Ryou, Kish, Tart, Pai, and Deep Blue's voice. Even though Deep Blue sounded like a tormented three year old. And when "Dren" Spoke, I almost started to cry.

Em: I hate Mew Mew Power. 4kids are THE WORST.

Zakuro: It is my own opinion. Just like you like Mew Mew Power. I like the church that praises a stick. Actually in _Mew Mew Power_ when I am Renee I praise a stick. But since you are talking to Zakuro from _Tokyo Mew Mew_ I praise a cross. Not a stick.

Mint: You tell her Onee-sama!

Iguana kid: My Name is Noda. I'm from Tokyo mew mew! My first appearance is episode 36. My last appearance is episode 36!

Toffee: HE'S SOO KAWAII! –Glompes Noda-

Brendan: Be quiet. Mudkip, I choose you!

Em: Thanks but Roxy said that there was _no way _that I could get out of it.

Toffee: I really like this Roxy person.

Em: Shush.

Kish: -Shudders- Mika is the only one for me. –Glares at Naruto-

Masaya: ONLY EM CAN HUG ME!

Em: Looks like you wont be getting any hugs for a _long _time!

Pudding: YAY! HUGS NA NO DA!

Pai: ... –Is still shocked over the fact he has a fan girl, and that Deep Blue doesn't like him-

Tart: I don't like hugs... they remind of bears... grizzly bears...

Everyone that Misheru listed: Cool...

Toffee: I hope Pai wins!

Ryou: TT.TT

Em: Next review is from Meg.

_Wow...Everytime I go to review this fic on my sidekick it makes me log-in. I just woke up so I'm kind of tired right now. Anywayy...  
-does eeney meeney miney moe-  
Pudding: Come over to my house and we are going to record us dancing to and lipsyncing the song Barbie Girl. Than we'll put it on YouTube. xD You can be Ken.  
Mika and Toffee: -gives cookies-  
Pudding, me, and Em: -gives candy-  
Kishu: Hey onii-chan!  
Masaya: Hi! -gives a cupcake-  
Tart: -gives a pie-  
Pudding: -whispers- Tart's pie is really a bomb, so whoever eats it is gonna explode at sunset.  
Kishu: My friend is coming over so you can't come home. Stay at Mika's. xD -phone rings- -answers- Hello?...Oh hey Jake! -sees Kish turning red with anger- Gotta go. -hangs up phone-  
Ichigo: -pushes her in closet full of black, cute, fluffy man-eating kitties.  
Well, I just got a PM and I'm gonna go read it, so, bye bye! -winks and does peace sign-_

Pudding: YAY NA NO DA! Come on Eggy, lets go party!

Mika+Toffee: THANK YOU!!

Pudding+Em+Meg: -Sugar rush-

Kish: Hey.

Masaya: Must be another one of my millions of adoring fan-girls.

Em: -Slaps him upside head- BAKA!

Masaya: -Cries- Em hates me.

Toffee: Hug him. It will make it feel better.

Em: WHAT! YEAH, WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER.

Kikyo from News: –Poofs in- Hell has just frozen over.

Em: -Growl- -Hugs Masaya-

Masaya: YAY! EM Lo-

Em: -Death glare-

Masaya: Loathes me

Em: Good boy!

Tart: THANK YOU!

Toffee: I heard that. –Whispers in Puddings ear-

Pudding: OKAY NA NO DA!

-Sunset-

Ichigo: -Explodes-

Em: -Revives Ichigo-

Kish: -Face red with anger- IS THAT JAKE FROM THE UK!?

Ichigo: LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! Let me-Yum nice cat.

Em: ICHIGO I'LL KILL YOU, YOU CAT HATER!!

Ichigo: I AM A CAT!

Em: I can't kill a cat. Damn.

Kish: The next review is from Mika.

_Naruto: U wanted to kiss me again? (turns red faints) (Sukira talking) Mika officially has a fainting problem. Thanks to Naruto  
Kish: R u jealous cause Naruto kissed Mika and (looks at Mika)she might had enjoyed it? Yes Mika use to be a Naruto fangirl. Underline use to be.  
Em: In Mika's words WHAT THE HELL DID U SAY ABOUT MIKA?! HUH?! If us dont tell Cerberus will eat u (Cerberus growls)  
Pai: Thanks 4 taking me to Japan. Now take me to disney world!_

Mika is still passed out. Who will wake her up? Kish or naruto? The race is on!

Sukira who is still filling in

Naruto: Believe It! You know I would!

Kish: What do you think. I'm going to kill him...

Em: NOTHING! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Mika: Toffee, What did she say?

Toffee: -Just Smirks- Don't worry...

Pai: Great... Lets go. –Teleports Sukira to Disney world-

Naruto: I'LL WAKE HER UP BELIEVE IT!

Kish: NO! I WILL!

Naruto: -Kisses Mika and she wakes up- Hey Mika-chan!

Mika: N-N-N-ARUTO-KUN! –Faints again-

Kish: My turn! –Kisses Mika-

Mika: -Wakes up and turns red- Hey Kish... How are you doing?

Kish: YOU DIDN'T CALL ME KISH-KUN.

Mika: I love you Kish-kun! –Kisses him quickly-

Kish: -Forgets what he's doing and kisses back-

Ryou: Next review is from Toffee, who is still mad at me.

Toffee: Spot on.

_Hey Ya'll.  
Ryou: ...  
Em: U explAIn to Mr I-Like-To- Kiss-Ichigo why i'm not talking to him.  
Naruto: wanna get some ramen with Me, Onee-chan and Sasuke-kun? Oh and Kish can come to.  
MIka: I'll tell you what Em said, if you do everything I say! -smirks- this shall be fun.  
Meg: Kiss brendan. and i forgive you... for some reason i'm not as mad as before...  
I'm not really in tne mood to review because well... Em will tell you. Now i'm off to go get some Ramen and go to a Party with Sasuke-kun!  
L8er  
Toffee_

Ryou: TT.TT

Em: She tortured herself by watching RyouXIchigo videos... and then realised that he flirted with Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce and Ichigo...

Naruto: YEAH BELIEVE IT! –All Leave for Ramen and come back-

Mika: Knowing you, you'll probably make me do stuff that would get Kish mad.

Meg: Okay! –Kisses Brendan-

Em: ... and then she started watching Mew Mew Power, and got really depressed over Zoey calling Ryou "Elli".

Ryou: -Kun?

Em: This review is from Roxy. LittleMissMuffin.

_Hey, Its Roxy.  
Ryou: Toffee's at you... serves u right for kissin Ichigo!  
Toffee: My fav ep is the begining of 36. whats urs?  
Sasuke: Hi. Itachi is hot! /\  
Em: PLease don't kill me, i wanted to see ur reaction. you don't have to date Masaya ... if you go in a closet and make out for 17 full minutes! and no backing out. and u must enjoy it.  
All i have for now,  
Roxy-chan_

Toffee: SAME!! Weird!

Zakuro: What happens in the beginning of 36?

Toffee: You shall never know...coughcoughcoughshowerscenecoughcoughryouinshowercoughcoughcough

Sasuke: People seem to think so...

Toffee: Awww Poor Sasuke-kun! –Hugs him-

Em: I'll pass. If I enjoyed it why would I break up with him?

Pai: And that's the end! Review!


	20. Chapter 19: Where Toffee's grudge ends

Em: Toffee said that every time I said that I want something I have to kiss Masaya. I said that I wanted something twelve times! –Kisses Masaya twelve times-

Toffee: Hehe! **Em does not own Tokyo Mew Mew. **On with the reviews! This one is from Mika.

_This will not end well.  
Kish, Naruto: If u 2 keep fighting over me, I will leave both of u and go date Itachi. He is smoking hot with his nice body. (gets starry eyes and daydreams about Itachi with no shirt)  
Em: Tell me what u said. I am saying this calmly and wont hurt u no matter what it is.  
Toffee: Come on over. We need to further ur evil training.  
Em: Poof in Itachi to show the boys I mean buisness._

Im done. (Kish leans in for a kiss) NO! U wanna fight over me u get no kiss. I AM NOT A PRIZE TO BE WON OVER! Grr.

Mika-chan

Naruto+Kish: ...

Naruto: You can have her. You deserve her.

Kish: ...YAY!! THANK YOU SO MUCH NARUTO!! –Kisses Mika a million times-

Em: I already told you. Check your mail.

Toffee: YAY!! EVIL! –Goes to Evil Training with Mika-

Em: I think they've decided now. The next review is from Meg.

_HI HI! :D  
All: I am watching every episode of Tokyo Mew Mew right now! xD  
Masaya: -twitch- I just remembered the first time I ever watched Tokyo Mew Mew. I used to have a crush on you. -twitchy-  
Kishu: don't know Jake from the UK. -mumbles- Although I wish I did... -to Kish- It was my bestest friend from kindergarden, Jake! c(x The fact that they have the same name is just a big cowinky dink xD  
All: Party at my house! :D  
Pai: Teleport me to California, then to UK.  
Pudding: Hi! -gives cookies-  
Ichigo: -gives a pie bomb- It's strawberry! :D  
Well, bye bye! I'm gonna go watch nore TMM!! :D -winks and does peace sign-_

Masaya: I bet you still do. Everyone does!

Kish: Good...

Everyone: COOL!

Pai+Meg: -Teleport to Calafornia and UK-

Pai: So much teleporting...-Pant pant-

Pudding: YAY NA NO DA!

Ichigo: YAY STRAWBERRY! –Eats"strawberry"-

-BOOM-

Em: -Revives Ichigo- The next review is from THfangirl 01

_why was my first review not there srug_

Em:can i plz be in it for just 3 eps (and i hate mmp episodes they suck and ep.36 was really funny)oh and can i kill the 

_pinkies and masaya_

toffee, pai, kish pudding, taruto, em, and meg:-gives candy-

Mika: -gives her a cake that says 'all hale the queen of the underworld'-

kishu: -gives him 20 yen- buy mika more things girls love gifts

em:mashya still has that zap coller on right?

well toodles -waves and blows and cartwheels out_-_

Em: Your first review was in. Chapter 15. Your name is Jocie. You are in it. Hi!

Jocie: Hi! –Kills Pinkies and Masaya-

Em: -Revives Pinkies and Masaya-

Toffee+Pai+Kish+Pudding+Tart+Em+Meg: Thank you! (Na No Da) –Eats candy-

Mika: Thanks! –Eats cake-

Kish: 20 yen is like 2 pence/four cent but I know what you mean! –Buys Mika posh chocolate-

Em: Yep! –Presses button- ZAPPY!

Masaya: OW!

Em: This review is from MewMewFerret.

_Hola's!_

Iguana Kid: Oh yeah!! Now I remember you!! -hugs him- IGUANAS ROCK! XD  
Brendan: yeah...I don't like Pokemon (no offense to fans) as in for what the hell a Mudkip is...don't care T T  
Em: WHEW! I saved myself there! Good luck though...I think you only got like 2 chappies :D Roxy said like 5 chapters right?  
Deep Blue: Ha! You sound like a dying animal in MMP! XD I dunno, I felt like insulting you XP  
Masaya: FINE! DON'T appreciate the only hug you'll ever get XD And what fan girls?? I NEVER SAID I WAS ONE! -brings hammer out of nowhere- DON'T MANIPULATE MY WORDS YOU GEEK!!  
Pudding: YOU ARE AWESOME! -gives her a pinata- It's all yours!  
Tart: whatever you say, I still think you're the most kawaiiest (that even a word?) person I've ever seen! XD What's wrong with grizzly bears? You got Cool Clackers and can teleport for Pete's sake! It won't hurt you! :)  
Pai: Dude, you don't want me to think you're cool fine, I can beat the crud out of you like everyone else...XD And if I were you I would praise somebody who HAS pants on..Just advice..  
Ichigo: I almost forgot you pinky!! XP I got nothin' for you...

Still in Mexico,

Misheru-chan!

Noda: Thanks!

Brendan: Hmph.

Em: Yep.

Deep Toot: You're not insulting me. You're insulting whatever-they-call-me-in-MMP!

Masaya: Of course you are! AAGGHH!

Pudding: YAY! THANKS YOU NA NO DA!

Tart: Thanks.

Pai: NO! I like being cool!

Ichigo: Awww...

Em: The next review is from LittleMissMuffin.

_Hey, Roxy here.  
Em: Hi. Yesterday, Masaya told me he loved you.  
Toffee: If you don't want Ryou, I'll have him! lol The shower scene was the best scene over. that and episode 19.  
Sasuke: Yo! When you kissed Naruto, did u you enjoy it?  
Mika: Pick. Naruto or Kish.  
All i hav for know...  
Roxy-chan_

Em: Right...

Toffee: NO! I DO I DO! THE GRUDGE WAS FOR A CHAPTER AND A HALF. Don't you lay a finger on my Ryou... :) We have a lot in common!

Sasuke: No.

Mika: Kish is my boyfriend.

Toffee: The next review is from me.

_Hey!  
Ryou: I'm not so mad at u anymore. but i have to keep on eye you from now on...  
Em: Kiss Masaya 11 times. on the lips too.  
Sasuke: Hi! Do you wanna go for some ramen l8er.  
Naruto: Hey! -Pokes him- are you in love with ... Pudding.  
Sugar for people who get hyper! INCLUDING ZAKURO!  
Ja ne for now...  
l8er  
Toffee_

Ryou: I ONLY KISSED ICHIGO BEFORE I MET YOU!!

Em: I already did.

Sasuke: Sure!

Toffee+Sasuke: -Go for Ramen-

Naruto: NO!!

Everyone: YAY!! (Na No Da)

Em: That's the end of this chapter! Review Please!!


	21. Chapter 20: Where it's Quite Long

Em: Sorry for the wait. My friend was round and she doesn't like this kind of thing. **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew/Naruto.**

Pudding: THIS REVIEW IS FROM TOFFEE NA NO DA!!

_YAY! I FORGIVE YOU RYOU! he's mine back away fangirls! coughRoxycough.  
Mika: hahah don't we all love Itachi! and his smoky hot body . HEY! his body without a shirt is pretty hot n.n (Ryou: I don't like this Itachi person...)  
Sasuke: Sorry... Itachi is cuter than you... in a different way... don't take it too bad... u hav more fangils... or do you?  
Ryou: -tackles him and kisses him- I MISSED YOU! I WAS GOING CRAZY WITHOUT YOU!  
Ichigo: Pinky! i'm too happy about Ryou, so you shall be left alone... 4 now...  
Lettuce: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH! UR NOT SMARTER THAN A FIFTH GRADER! ( read Misheru's story)  
Okay i got nothing.  
-kisses Ryou for an hour-  
L8ers  
Toffee who is glad to be back with Ryou_

__

__

PIE!

Ryou: Good.

Sasuke: Oh well.

Ryou: I MISSED YOU TOO!! –Kisses Toffee-

Ichigo: I knew you liked me!

Lettuce: ...

Em: The next review is from Meg

_Masaya: -twitch twitch twitch-_

Hey! This is Meg's OC, Kira. Meg is spazzing out right now so I'll talk. -looks at Meg who is twitching like crazy- -mumbles- Stupid TMM magna. Stupid Masaya. That baka must die a slow and painful death. -laughs like a lunatic-  
Anywayy...

Masaya: -gives a bomb pie-  
Pai: Teleport Meg to UK. Maybe she'll stop twitching.  
Pudding: You are awesome! :D  
Masaya: -kills him- You made my creator have a fricken spaz attack thingyy.  
Pudding, Meg, Toffee, Em, and Mika: -gives candy-  
Pai: Do you still get punched when you say the word the?

Bye bye! :D  
-Meg is still twitching-

Masaya: OOH A PIE!

-BOOM-

Em: -Revives Masaya- Masaya I revive you too much. Do you _try _to get killed?

Masaya: No!

Em: Well you should be more careful. Next time you get killed I'm not going to revive you until someone dares you to die. Or something along those lines.

Pai: -Teleports Meg to the UK-

Pudding: Thank you Na No Da!

Masaya: -Dies-

Em: Thats it see! Twice in one review! Well you'll have to wait until someone kills you to come alive again. And I can't be bothered to say that again when he comes out so some-one had better have recorded it.

Pudding+Merg+Toffee+Em+Mika: Thank you! (Na No Da!)

Pai: Yes. That's why I don't say it anymore.

Em: The next review is from Roxy.

_Hey not much to say...  
Em: Hey you kissed Masaya! YAY for Masaya and Em!  
Toffee: OKAY! RYou IS URS! NO KILL ME!  
Jocie: Hey! Kiss Masaya!  
Em: R u jelous? I think u r. on ur profile, ur fav tokyo mew mew couples is RyouXToffee and EmXMasaya!  
Ja ne People  
Roxy-chan_

Em: I...know...ROXY PREPARE TO DIE!

Toffee: Good.

Jocie: Grr.. –Kisses Masaya-

Em: WHAT?? TOFFEE WAS ROUND AND SHE MUST'VE...OH I AM SO GONNA KILL HER! DAMNIT SHE'S GONE BACK TO CANADA!!

Mika: The next review is mine.

_Mika: YAY! The fighting over me is over!  
Sukira: But Mika u said u enjoyed them fighting over u.  
Mika: SHUT UP SUKIRA!  
Sukira: Tell me to shut up again and I'll rip ur pictures of Itachi with no shirt.  
Mika: (looks at Kish) Who said I have pics like that?  
Sukira: Inuyasha  
Mika: Im gonna kill him.  
Sukira: DARE TIME!_

Dares:  
Kish: (Mika kisses him) I have no pics of Itachi. (Sukira: Right. ANd u have no pics of Naruto and Gaara when they were older that u kiss every night. Mika: SUKIRA SHUT THE HELL UP!)  
Ichigo: I still hate u. Jump off a cliff into a lake of parranahs, sharks, and eels.  
Masaya: Kiss Em :)  
Em: Kiss back and then u have to go in the closet with him for 20 minutes. And I better hear noise. (Sukira: Mika u r perverted. Mika: Blame my brother) and poof in Itachi. ITACHI IS MY BEST FRIEND! (Sukira: And she thinks he's hot. 

_Mika: Sukira (death glare)  
Toffee: Hi! I have a question? The heir to the underworld has to be at least half demon (like I am) So what animal do u want to be?_

Mika: Im good for now.  
Sukira: Kish better watch out for Itachi.  
Mika: Im gonna kill u Sukira.  
Sukira: I know.

Kish: ...MIKA!!

Mika: Yes?

Kish: You have pics of Itachi??

Mika: Um... –Kisses Kish-

Ichigo: -Jumps of a cliff into a lake of piranhas, sharks and eels-

Em: -Revives Masaya-

Masaya: -Kisses Em-

Em: MIKA!! I HATE YOU! –Kisses back and goes in closet- Do we really have to-

Mika: Yep.

Em: -Kisses Masaya for twenty minutes-

Toffee: I'll think about it. The next review is from AngelicSnow.

_whay, this is so cool .  
can i be in the episodes, too?  
please?_

Em: Yeah sure! –Poofs in AngelicSnow. Hi!

AngelicSnow: Hi!

Em: The next review is from THfangirl01

_yay i'm in the story_

Em:Hi i'm not going to be meanto the writer

masaya: gives him a cake with the smallest but strongest dynamet  
and gives em the thing that makes dynamet go boom(sorry i'm hyper and i don't know what it'sa called)

Ichigo :(ok if ichi#1 and go worrior how in the world does ichigo mean strawbarry? )-gives strawbarry dynamet cake-

mika: -gives more cake- all hale the queen

Pudding while i'm here i'll pay you instead of em -gives her a 10 foot candybar- share with tart

taru-taru:you are now my little brother and i give gifts for no reson -give key to destrutive toy valte- no destroing anyone expet pinkies and tree-huggers

pai: -throws pie at pai- repeat after me (the the says the 10 timea

kish: i meant to say 20 sorry -gives him 30- same dare

toodles -cartwheeles out-

Em: Hi.

Masaya: Ooh a cake!

-BOOM-

Em: -Sigh- -Revives Masaya-

Ichigo: OOH A STRAWBERRY CAKE!

-BOOM-

Mika: Thank you!

Pudding: YAY NA NO DA!

Em: HEY I'M HERE TO YOU KNOW!!

Tart: Thank you and don't call me that.

Pai: Yum, thank you. –Sigh- -Says The 10 times-

Everyone: -Punches Pai- PUNCHED YOU NO PUNCH BACK!

Pai: This arm really is getting sore, could you try the other one?

Kish: What?

Em: The next review is from jobrosfan93.

_Hi!  
Masaya: Go rot in hell!  
All: Raise your hand if you are a Masaya fangirl.  
Pai: Hi! Zakuro said she likes you.  
Lettuce: Zakuros hitting on Pai!  
Zakuro: Lettuce called you a no-talent old hag!  
Ichigo: You are not allowed within 10 feet of Kishu or Ryou for the next three chapters.  
Em: Ew! You had to kiss Masaya. -has a flashback- -pukes- I just had a flashback of Truth or Dare (by Meg) -gives candy-  
Toffee: -gives sugar-  
Ryou and Kish: -gives 987654321 dollars each- Go buy stuff for Mika and Toffee.  
Bye!_

Masaya: -Rots in hell-

Everyone: -Pulls up Em's hand-

Em: HEY!!

Pai: Really? Cool.

Lettuce: Oh.

Zakuro: What did you say?

Lettuce: Nothing!

Ichigo: Ok!

Em: Thank you. It'll take away the taste.

Toffee: THANK YOU!!

Ryou+Kish: -Buy Toffee and Mika everything-

Em: The next review is from Lettuce-chan.

_Zakuro: Eat ._

Zakuro: -Eats -

Em: The next review is from MewMew Momiji 16.

_This is just too good! I'm just glad Momo-san didn't find out about Kish, she'd be so mad.  
I dare everyone do start doing random karaoke! Cuz it's just fun!  
Or I can sing you a Mini Moni song! Crazy About You!(name of song) the lyrics can be google'd. Hey, I'm really big on music OK, don't get on my case. better go, Sekkai-chan set the drums on fire again._

Everyone: -Does random karaoke-

Em: Thats the end! Review!


	22. Chapter 21: Last but one

Em: Hi! This is my last but one chapter because I am going away to boarding school after the summer holidays but I am going to give the story to Toffee, she will just be carrying on. It will be the same stuff like I am still...wait a minute-I'M FREE OF MASAYA! But then again Toffee will just make me get back together with him but anyway...Mika is still Kish's girlfriend, Kish is still Meg's brother, Ryou is still going out with Toffee, and so on and so on. **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Naruto.**

Mint: The next review is from Toffee.

_(Toffee is sitting in a corner rocking back and forth looking crazy, a little girl who looks like Ichigo with light blue hair is talking)  
Hi! I'm Sugar, one of Toffee's freinds! She gone little crazy, coz these kids were annoying and pretending to be ponies in her ear ON THE PLANE FLIGHT. She told me what to do, so i'll be reviewing!  
Ryou: Toffee wants to break up with - (Sugars picked up and thrown in a pool, Toffee talking) DON'T LISTEN TO HER! SHE'S A RYOU FANGIRL! MY RYOU! -Kisses Ryou-  
Em: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH! YOU HAVE MASAYAxEM ON UR PAGE! And you never noticed! I MISS YOU SO MUCH! -Hugs- Did you enjoy ur twnety minutes? think you diid coz u PM me saying it was the best twenty minutes of ur life D  
Masaya: Comfort Em... IN a perverted way! (Em: NO! Me: YOU HAVE TO DO IT!)  
Mika: OMFG! I LOVE ITACHI WITH NO SHIRT ON! AND I'VE GOT PICS OF SASUKE AND GAARA!! YAYNESS FOR GAARA! GAARA WILL RULE THE EARTH, WITH ITACHI-KUN ALONGST HIM! Oh and i wanna be Tiger demon! YAYNESS FOR TIGERS! AND I THINK I LIKE KOUGA! SCRATH THAT LAST ONE! KOUGA'S A JERK! AND I'M HYPER OF AIR!  
ITACHI! ITACHI! GAARA! GAARA! SASUKE! SASUKE! RYOU! RYOU! GAARA! ITACHI! YAYNESS!  
Roxy: My Ryou! You can have... This Pie!  
Tart: (Evil Eye) Let Jocie Cal you Taru-Taru! Respect your Onee-chan! and buy her a kitten!  
AND NOW I SHALL GO VISIT GAARA AND SASUKE AND ITACHI! MIKA ONEE-CHAN COME WITH ME!  
(Runs away and Sugar starts talking)  
Jee people... soorry about her... can you really get hyper on air? but she told me to dasre Ryou to kiss me! SO HE BETTER OR I'LL GET MY BIG BROTHER!  
Mika- Who's ur big brother?  
Sugar- HE'S ITACHI! ITACHI ONII-KUN!  
Mika, Toffee: -Faint-  
OH well.. this is Sugar signing off!_

Everyone: Hi sugar!

Ryou: Phew. –Kisses back-

Em: I DID NOT!! STOP LYING.

Masaya: hey Foxy Lady, how about you and i get some dinner and take it up to my hotel room where we do a little sumin sumin.

Roxy: Ooh a pie! Yum.

Tart: Fine.

Ryou: -Kisses Toffee-

Mika: MC and InuYasha.

Em: The next review is from Meg.

Hi! :D  
_  
Pudding: Tell Tart you hate him.  
Tart: Kiss Pudding.  
Kishu: Can you still speak spanish?  
Pai: Your poor arm. -gives ice- Repeat after me. The the the the the the the the the (x100) -gives candy-  
All: Have you read the book Twilight?  
_

_  
Bye bye! -winks and does peace sign-_

Pudding: I hate you Tart.

Tart: -Kisses Pudding-

Pudding: Taru-Taru! I don't hate you!

Kish: Porqué puedo sí caramelo. ¿por qué?

Pudding: Why yes I can Toffee, why?

Pai: You're mean. –Says The 100 times-

Everyone: -Punches Pai 100 times- PUNCHED YOU NO PUNCH BACK!

Everyone: No.

Em: The next review is from Mika.

_Mika: (is hiding from Em)  
Sukira: After I tell u this Em, youll want to kill Mika. Mika said she better hear noise. That noise couldve been u beating up Masaya. U didnt have to kiss him.  
Mika: DONT KILL ME!_

Dares-  
Em: Poof in Itachi-kun! Oops did I say kun? Hehe.  
Kish: (kisses him) No killing Itachi.  
naruto: (hands ramen) Same goes 4 u.  
Masaya: Go date Ichigo! See Em, I can b nice.

Mika: G2G. Dad is calling me.  
Sukira: And Mika LOVES ITACHI!  
Mika: SUKIRA IM GONNA KILL U!  
Sukira: BYE!

Em: Grrr...Why didn't you say that?

Em: -Poofs in Itachi-

Mika: Hi Itachi-kun! I mean...uh... –Kisses Kish-

Naruto: Thanks Mika!

Em: THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH!!

Masaya: Ichigo?

Ichigo: -Kisses Masaya-

Itachi+Kish+Naruto: You do?

Mika: Um... Gotta go!

Em: The next review is from Roxy.

_Hey too lazy to log in.  
Em: NO KILL ME! I'LL BE GOOD! Can i star permantly?  
Toffee: Kiss Sasuke D  
Ryou: Doon't kill anyone! espically me!  
_

_EKK GOTTA GO!  
Roxy-chan_

Em: Yeah but this is Toffee's soon so you will be starrung in that one.

Toffee: -Kisses Sasuke-

Ryou: FINE.

Em: The next review is from THfangirl01

_ok the reveiw thing thing is scwred up_

Em:sorry -gives a big chocolate bar-  
taruto: sorry little bro i was hyper -gives him a hug and more candy-  
mika: sorry no dare for you  
Kish&ryou:-gives 20 millon dollers each-buy stuff for mika and toffee  
sasuke: -gives hug & sword- kill the pinkies  
sakura:hi pinky-gives bomb cupcake-  
ichigo:you shall be spared for now  
everyone except pai:i switch pai's punch word to what  
pai:say what  
naruto:hi ramen for you -ramen-

Em: THANK YOU! YUM.

Tart: 'S Okay.

Mika: Ok.

Kish+Ryou: -Buy stuff for Mika+Toffee-

Sasuke: Thanks! –Kills Pinkies-

Sakura: OOH A CUPCAKE! –Eats cupcake-

-BOOM-

Em: -Sweeping up Sakura- I think it runs in the Pink. These Pinkies really are not careful. –Revives Sakura-

Ichigo: YOU LIKE ME DON'T YOU!

Pai: WHAT?

Everyone: -Punches Pai- PUNCHED YOU NO PUNCH BACK!

Pai: DAMNIT!

Naruto: YUM thanks.

Em: The next review is from Toffee.

_Yeah, I wanted to review again because i got some ideas!  
Mika: -pokes her- InuYasha and MC have got Itachi, Naruto, Kishu and Gaara tied up. Usa will not be happy!  
Itachi: -Hugs him- Are you feeling sad? Do you wanmt a cheery bombpie?_

Sugar: Nee Toffee onee-chan, who are you most hottest anime guys list?

Me: BAKA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION THAT! NOW RYOU WILL GET !

Ryou: Why? What am I on the list?

_Me: First... maybe second... first and a half!_

Ryou: WHO BEAT ME!

Sugar: it was-

Me: YOU SHUT UR MOUTH SUGAR! GO PLAY WITH RIN, OR KONOHAMARU OR SOMEONE ELSE!

Sugar: Y-Y-Y-es Toffee!

Ryou: WHO BEAT ME!

_Me: NO-ONE! -kISSES Ryou- Its all an illusion!  
DATTEBAYO! RAMEN! PIE! CHEESE! PRANCE FFJFYSIFHBGBH AND AL THE LWTRETS AASSRE ASSCWERWEEDD UP APB_

Mika: HE WHAT?

Itachi: No but I'll take the Pie! –Carefully disarms bomb and eats pie happily-

Toffee: 1. YouDon'tNeedToKnow. 2. Ryou and Sasuke. 3. KYO-KUN. 4. Garra 5. Itachi.

Ryou: Oh well. –Kisses Toffee-

Em: That's the last-but-one episode that's going to be posted from me so Review with your BEST EVER dares and questions because it will be the last. Then you will be reading Toffee's. Bye!


	23. Chapter 22: The End

Em: Hi! I've been waiting for the reviews to build up because it is the last one. **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Keiichiro: This review is from Jocie.

_Sharianna:(in german accent)Hey i'm Jocie OC i'm reviewing insted of her cuz she's spazing about her first fan-fic  
Jocie: no i'm not -starts spazing about fan-fic again-_

Sharianna:ok moving on

Em:Hi  
Pudding:i can't beleve she for got you -gives her candy  
ryou & kishu: kiss your girls  
toffe: thanks for reviewing Jocie's story  
Taru-taru:respest Jocie shes your big sister  
Sasuke:ok you know Jocie likes you so i dare you to kiss her

Jocie:Shari what are you doing  
Sharianna:NOTHING uh-oh got to go bye -waves and winks

Em: Hi!

Pudding: THANK YOU NA NO DA!

Ryou: -Kisses Toffee-

Kish: -Kisses Mika-

Toffee: Ok!

Tart: Jocie would you like a cup of tea?

Jocie: Why yes, thank you very much Taru-Taru!

Sasuke: -Kisses Jocie-

Ryou: The next review is from Meg.

_Meg- HII!! :D I had rock candy. They should call it solid sugar on a stick! That's pretty much what it is. Rock candy for everyonee! :D -give everyone rock candy-  
Kira (OC)- Hi! I am going to help meg dare you people! :D  
Meg- On with the dares!_

Kira- Mika: kiss Ryou  
Toffee: kiss Kishu. I want to see what happens.  
Kishu: Meg likes guys from the UK never let her go th-  
Meg- Shut it Kira! Don't listen to her onii-chan. n.n'  
Kishu- -going into big bro mode- What guys from UK?  
Kira- Jake, Chris, and Brad!  
Kishu- I know who Jake and Chris are, Meg watches then on youtube, but who's Brad?! -in big bro mode-  
Kira- Kavanagh! He's from As The Bell Rings on Disney Channel UK and he's on the green team for this years DC games! And he's one of the reasons Meg is cheering for the green team. n.n  
Meg- You baka, Kira! He's gonna kill Brad! NO KILLING BRAD, ONII-CHAN! Let's just get back to the dares before I kill Kira. -throbbing vein appears on forhead-

Kira- Em: Go in the closet with Masaya for an hour.  
Kishu: Don't kill Brad, Jake, or Chris! I don't want Meg to kill me. Even though she'd have to revive me since I'm her only OC.  
Meg- No your not. I made two more OCs.  
Kira- NO KILLING THEM KISH! Back to the dare.Hmm...  
Ryou: Dye your hair Rainbow! xD

_Meg- Pai: Repeat after me. -evil laugh- The the the the the the the (times infinite)  
All: -gives sugar until everyone is sugar high-  
Kishu: Teleport Mika somewhere.  
Pai: Teleport me to where ever the people who are on the green team in the DC games are staying.  
Kira- You must really like Brad Kavanagh, Joe Jonas, David Henrie, and Jason Dolley.  
Meg- -gags and ties up Kira- All: I had a strange dream last night. -.- I was at some party and me, and two of my guy friends were there, and so was my (girl) cousin, than my cousin tells one of the guys I like him even though I don't and it was weird. -.- You had to be there. But you couldn't since it was in my head while I was asleep. And the dream ended so I may never know what happens next.  
Mint: Give all you money to...ME! xD  
Kira- -ungags self- Meg: Tell everyone your list of hottest guys (anime or not anime). n.n  
Meg- -hits Kira with hammer- No! Kish onii-chan would kill every guy on my list! Dx And then I'd have to kill you, Kira.  
Kira- Fine. I'll tell them. 1. -gets gagged by Meg again-  
Kira- -mumbles list-  
Meg- Fine. Mumble it. No one knows what your saying. xD_

Meg- I think this review is long enough. n.n' -ungags and unties Kira-

Both- Bye bye! -Meg winks and does peace sign-

Pudding: Did you save any for me Na No Da? –Puppy eyes-

Meg: Uh...Back in a sec! –Leaves and returns with six foot long Rock Candy- Here you are!

Pudding: -Staring- ...WOW NA NO DA!! –Licks- AAAGGHHH! –Runs around like crazy- THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUMEGTHANKYOUMEG!!

Mika: -Kisses Ryou.

Toffee: Grrr...

Toffee: -Kisses Kish-

Mika: Grrr...I'LL GET YOU!

Toffee: BYE!

Kish: Hmmm...

Em: -Goes in closet with Masaya-

Em: -Reads a book-

Masaya: -Snores-

Kish: ...GRRR...

Ryou: -Dies hair rainbow-

Em: Hehehehehehe...RAINBOW HAIR!! HEY TOFFEE! COME AND LOOK AT YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HAIR!!

Toffee: DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF MY BOYFRIEND! MEW MEW-

Em: AAAGGHHH! BYE!

Pai: -Says the infinite times- The isn't my deathword anymore. It's doubleyou ach a tee.

Everyone: YAY (NA NO DA)!! –Is HYPER)

Kish: -Teleports Mika to the other end of the room-

Pai: -Teleports Meg to green team, UK-

Pai+Meg: -Teleport back-

Meg: -Holding England flag- THEY WON!!

Mint: -Gives her money to Meg- Goodbye Money! I WANT A NEW BANK ACCOUNT NOW! AND START INVESTING NOW!! Hmph. Keiichiro, get me some free tea.

Keiichiro: -Makes Mint tea-

Mint: -Drinks tea-

Em: The next review is from Lettuce-chan.

_Zakuro--jumps into a pit of fire.  
Kishu--kisses Lettuce-chan (me!!)  
Pudding--paints her face white and squeaks a horn like a clown  
Ryou--seduces Minto_

Zakuro: -Jumps into a pit of fire-

Em: -Revives Zakuro-

Kish: -Kisses Lettuce-chan-

Mika: Grrr...

Pudding: -Paints face white and squeaks a horn like a clown-

Zakuro: YAY ENTERTAINMENT!! COOL!

Ryou: -Seduces Mint-

Toffee: Grrr...

Em: The next review is from Mika.

_Sukira: MIKA IS GONNA KILL ME!  
Mika: YES I AM!  
Sukira: Thats it! I'll take out my secret weapon! (takes out picture of Itachi with no shirt)  
Mika: (stuttering) Wh-where d-d-did u get t-th-that?  
Sukira: Ur room. Now if u dont stop trying to kill me, I'll rip it.  
Mika: Fine. NOW GIVE ME BACK MY PICTURE OF ITACHI-KUN! (looks at Kish) Um.. I mean. Um (takes picture and puts it in her pocket) Dare Time!_

Sukira's Dares-  
Itachi- kiss Mika. I wanna see what'll happen (Mika: Im gonna kill u Suki)  
Ryou: (hands him 100 dollars she stole from Sakura) Buy Toffee a tiger  
Sasuke- KILL THE PINKIES AND ADMIT UR A MALE PROSTITUTE!  
Mint: Kiss... Ryou and let Toffee kill u.  
Mika's Turn!

Mika's Dares-  
Kish: (kisses him) No I dont love Itachi. (Sukira: Yes u do. Admit it. Mika: (turns red) No I dont!)  
Naruto: (hands ramen) Hi!  
Em: Poof in Gaara!  
Gaara: (Hugs) Here's a cookie (hands cookie)  
Keiichiro: Bake a cake for the last chapter.  


_  
Sukira, Mika: LAST CHAPTER PARTY AT OUR HOUSE! BYE!_

Itachi: -Kisses Mika-

Mika: -Muttering- I love Kish. I love Kish. I love Kish.

Kish: -Kisses Mika-

Mika: I love Kish!

Ryou: -Buys Toffeea tiger-

Toffee: Thank you Ryou-kun!

Sasuke: -Kills Pinkies- I'M A MALE PROSTOTUTE!

Mint: -Kisses Ryou-

Toffee: -Kills Mint-

Em: -Revives Mint-

Mint: HEY! WHEN I WAS DEAD I WASN'T POOR!

Kish: That's good.

Naruto: Thanks! Hi.

Em: -Poofs in Gaara-

Gaara: Thank you.

Keiichiro: -Bakes cake-

Em: -Poofs everyone to Mika and Sukira's house-

Zakuro: The next review is from THfangirl01.

_Jocie:yay i'm not spazing any more  
Sharianna:Thankthe lord for that  
Jocie: what's that soupsed to mean  
Sharianna:none of your beeswax  
Jocie:i don't have beeswax  
Sharianna:LETS GET ON WITH THE DARES  
Jocie:ok_

Sharianna:ok my dares

pudding:i still can't belive she forgot you-gives huge candybar-  
ryou:your lucky that toffee is now our friend(Jocie:Shari be nice Sharianna:but thats no fun)Gives cady reluctly  
sasuke:go out with Jocie for five chapters(Jocie:WHAT?!SHARI WHAT DIDYOU TELL HIM IN THE LAST REVIEW Sharianna:go read it and find out Jocie:later)

Jocie: my turn

taru-taru:take pudding where she wants to go

Ryou, kish, pai and sasuke:sing sacred by Tokio Hotel Sasuke:sings ryou:guitar pai:drums and Kish:bass  
Mika:record the song  
Mika,toffee,Sharianna and me:go to a Tokio Hotel consert  


_  
Jocie & Sharianna:-fan-girl scream-WE LOVE TOKIO HOTEL  
Sharianna:und Jocie loves sasuke  
Jocie:-turns red-but you like Pai or was it pie??  
Sharianna:both_

Pudding: YAY NA NO DA! I'M GLAD I WAS FORGOTTEN! I mean...WAAAHH! I HURT MY KNEE NA NO DA!!

Jocie: Awww! Here's sugar. It'll make you feel better!

Pudding: YAY THANKS NA NO DA!

Sasuke: I can't! This is the last chapter before Toffee takes over! I can go out with you for one! –Kisses Jocie-

Tart: -Takes Pudding to chocolate factory-

Ryou+Kish+Pai+Sasuke: -Sing Scared by Tokio Hotel-

Mika: -Records song-

Mika+Toffee+Sharianna+Jocie: -Go to a Tokio Hotel concert-

_Oops. For Pai's dare I meant what (x infinite) not the (x infinite)  
n.n'_

Pai: DARNIT! Fine. What times infinite HAHA!

Everyone: -Punches Pai- PUNCHED YOU NO PUNCH BACK!

Em: The next review is from Toffee.

_Toffee: WA!  
Sugar: Dumb over there is sad over this dream she had.  
Toffee: SHUT UP SUGAR! YOU REALLY ME OFF YOU KNOW!  
Sugar: MEANIE! -Runs of and hugs Ryou-  
Toffee: MY RYOU-KUN! -Kisses him- See!  
Sugar: Fine! Then My Sasuke! -Hugs Sasuke-  
Toffee: -twitches- SASUEK IS MY BEST FERIEND! NOBODY SHALL GO NEAR HIM WITHOUT MY VERIFICATION! THAT INCLUDES YOU JOCIE!  
Sugar: Whatever.. I still have Konohamaru! Get on with the dares._

Ryou: -Kisses Him- NEVER ASK OF THE DREAM I HAD!  
Meg: YOU MADE ME KISS KISHU!? I'LL KILL... BRAD AND JAKE AND CHRIS!  
Mika: DON'T KILL ME ONEE-CHAN! LOOK I GOT ITACHI PITURES WITH NO SHIRT! -gives them to her-

I DON'T HAVE ANY DARES!?

Sakura: attempt to Kiss Masaya and let Em beat you up.  
Masaya: Nice perverted line, you could be right after Kishu.  
Em: CHEECK YOUR EMAIL DAILY! I''M SENDING YOU LOADS OF PMS! YOU NEED TO READ THEM AND REPLY!

Toffee: I think I'm out...  
Sugar: Just like you...  
Toffee: Shut it brat!  
Sugar: Old Hag!  
Toffee: -vien pops up- OLD HAG! WHO YOU CALLING OLD HAG! SUGAR! -Chases her around-  
Sugar: TARU-TARU SAVE ME!  
Toffee: And I trusted you! you brat michibuku! bidget! little Ichigo!  
Sugar: I WILL NEVER BE LIKE ICHIGO! NEVER LIKE THE QUEEN OF DITZYNESS!  
Ichigo: HEY! THATS MEAN!  


_Sugar: Be queit pinkie  
Toffee: Last chapter party at Cafe Mew Mew!  
Sugar: Bye Then! and remeber! Toffee said she likes Sasuke! Better than Ryou.  
Toffee: YOU BAKA DOBE TEME! I SAID TO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM! I'LL KILL YOU SUGAR! i'll kill you! everything you say is a lie! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE LETS GET CHEERY PIE!  
Sugar: I'M SORRY! NO KILL ME! NO KILL ME  
Toffee: See if i ever take you out for Ice-cream again!  
Sugar: SOORYY! I'M SORRY  
Toffee: Cya later people! bye!!  
Sugar: DON'T CUT ME OFF LIKE -_

Ryou: Fine.

Meg: NO!

Toffee: -Kills Brad, Jake and Chris-

Em: -Revives them-

Mika: Cool! –Sees Kish- I mean – Why would I want these? –Throws them in the bin- Kish you've got something on your nose.

Kish: What? –Goes to mirror-

Mika: -Fishes out pictures- Precious pictures! Thank you Toffee! –Hangs

Sakura: -Kisses Masaya-

Em: -Does NOT I repeat DOES NOT!! Beat up Masaya-

Masaya: Right...After? RIGHT...AFTER??

Em: I do.

Mika: Hey the chapters at my house!

Em: -Poofs Cafe Mew Mew to Mika's house- There.

Kissa: The next review is from Meg.

Yeah, um, I'm reviewing again. n.n'

_Toffe and Mika: Don't kill Jake, Brad, and Chris! It technically wasn't my dare. Julie/JoBrosFan93 asked me to dare you to kiss each others boyfriends. And technically I didn't dare you to, Kira did.  
Em: If they kill Jake, Brad, and Chris revive them, please!  
Pai: Repeat after me... What what what what what what what (times 500) -gives icepack and lollypop-_

Bye, again! n.n' -winks and does peace sign-

Em: I already have.

Pai: -Says What 500 times- Thank you Meg.

Mint: The next review is from Toffee.

_heheh i wanted to add but i ket forgettin! this whole review will be based on HSM  
Meg: Fine then! I'll go after Julie! AND Kira. I don't know which team ima support yet... anyteam with corbin bleu on it, i'm there. BECAUSE I LOVE HIGH SCHOLL MUSICAL!  
Pai: Sing Now or Never from HSM 3.  
Ryou: Sng work this out with me! u can be troy, i'l be gabby.  
Keiichiro: You can be... Chad!  
_

_Rei: -poofs her in- YOU ARE TAYLOR!  
Kishu: Ur Zeeke!  
Mika: Martha  
Ichgio: Kelsie!  
ADN YOUR DANCING TO IT TOO! I LOVE HSM!_

Em and Masaya: -Smirks- Sing music in me, and gotta go my own way. Bop to the top and fabulus.

Em: AND REPLY TO MY PMS OR I'LL STALK YOU! OR BETTER YET SHOVE YOU INA CLOSET AND MAKE MASAYA LICK UR NECK! (Mika: Imouto-chan! When did you get so perverted! Me: Miroku and Mc came round yesterday, and they taough me a few things! mIKA: i'LL KILL THEM BOTH!)

Gaara: -HUgles him- GAARA! kISS USAGIKI1234 AKA Usa!

I think thats all i got 4 noww...

Toffee

Pai: -Sings Now or Never-

Ryou+Toffee+Keiichiro+Rei+Kish+Mika+Ichigo: -Sing Work This Out and dance-

Em+Masaya: -Sing Gotta Go My Own Way, Bop To The Top and Fabulous-

Em: Luckily none of those were love songs. And I DO REPLY!

Lettuce: The next review is from Roxy.

_aww last chapter TT.TT This was fun!  
Toffee: 0.o Who beat Ryou and Sasuke??  
Em: SINCE ITS THE LAST CHAPTER, MAKE OUT WITH...TART, KEIICHIRO (Don't care about Kissa, when was the last time she reviewd!), PAI, IGUANA KID, NARUTO, ITACHI, GAARA AND SASUKE! (Toffee: I RUFUSE TO LET ANYONE NEAR SASUKE! OR GAARA AND ITACHI! YOU MUST GO THREW ME FOR SASUKE! Me: What happened to Gaara and Itachi? Toffee: Meh, Gaara has powers of thw PHUNK! Me: Too Much abridged...)  
Mika: Kiss Itachi and Naruto and Gaara and Ryou ?!  
Toffee: Kiss Sasuke, Gaara, Itachi and Kishu?!  
Both of them: DON'T KILL ME!  
Thats all i got!_

Roxy-chan

Em: Not really. You just read it on Toffee's now instead.

Em: WHAT?? –Makes out with Tart, Keiichiro, Pai, Noda, Naruto, Itachi, Gaara and Sasuke- At least Masaya wasn't on that list.

Toffee: ROXY WHY DIDN'T YOU PUT MASAYA X 100000 ON THAT LIST??

Mika: -Kisses Itachi, Naruto, Gaara and Ryou-

Noda: The next review is from Mika.

_Mika: Grr. IM BACK AND ROXIE IS DEAD! (grabs mallet) EM U BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ITACHI AND GAARA! GRR! (looks at Kish) Um...um...uh..  
Sukira: (falls down laughing) Roxie u r awesome and my idol.  
Mika: DID U READ HER REVIEW!  
Sukira: Yep. Oh and Kish no killing. Oh and Sasuke kiss Toffee.  
Mika: EM POOF IN MC! I NEED TO YELL AT HIM!  
Sukira: Stop typing in caps.  
Mika: NO!  
_

_Sukira: Bye!  
Mika: I NEED SOMEONE TO TAKE MY ANGER OUT ON!_

Em: DONE!

Sasuke: -Kisses Toffee-

Toffee: -Falls back-

Ryou: -Catches Toffee-

Toffee: Uh...SLIPPED! These floors are really slippery!

Em: -Poofs in MC-

Mika: -Yells at MC-

Em: Ryou! Turn into Alto and read the next review.

Ryou: Fine. –Becomes Alto-

Alto- Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow.

Em: -Pokes-

Alto: The Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow

Em: -Pokes harder-

Alto: The next review is from Roxy.

Em: -Pokes-

Alto: Meow.

Em: Good.

_Everyone is reviewing again so i wanted to XD  
Mika: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'm sorry! Itachi is urs and will always be! NEVER EMS!  
Toffee: Do you love... MASAYA!  
Em: kitten! puppy! PAI is a doo doo brain.  
Pai: Let evryone call you Paiie  
Ltuucee: Let evveryone call you lettie.  
LXP: THAT ONE IS FOR YOU!  
Em: Since it is the last epsidoe (I'm doing this again?) KISS RYOU!  
Toffee: Don't kill me!  
okay that is all io ahve for now..._

__

__

R

__

o

x

_y_

XD

_Everyone is reviewing again so i wanted to XD  
Mika: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'm sorry! Itachi is urs and will always be! NEVER EMS!  
Toffee: Do you love... MASAYA!  
Em: kitten! puppy! PAI is a doo doo brain.  
Pai: Let evryone call you Paiie  
Ltuucee: Let evveryone call you lettie.  
LXP: THAT ONE IS FOR YOU!  
Em: Since it is the last epsidoe (I'm doing this again?) KISS RYOU!  
Toffee: Don't kill me!  
okay that is all io ahve for now...  
_

Mika: Hmmm...It's ok...

Toffee: No.

Em: -Ataches Tampered Lie Detector-

Lie Detector: -RED-

Em: HAH! YOU LOVE MASAYA!

Masaya: Really? –Kisses Toffee for 5 hours-

Em: Serves...You...RIGHT!!

Em: KITTENS!

Pai: Ok but it's not really worth it because the chapters almost over.

Everyone: HI PAIIE! (NA NO DA!)

Lettuce: Ok.

Everyone: HI LETTIE AND PAIIE! (NA NO DA!)

Em: -Kisses Ryou-

Everyone: HI LETTIE AND PAIIE! (NA NO DA!)

Toffee: THATS TOO HARD!

Everyone: HI LETTIE AND PAIIE! (NA NO DA!)

Em: Thats the end! Thanks for all your reviews! It's still carrying on though! Just from Toffee's profile and not mine. BYE!

Everyone: BYE LETTIE AND PAIIE! (NA NO DA!)


End file.
